


beyond the unpredictable

by nataliasoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Peggy Carter, Parent Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliasoul/pseuds/nataliasoul
Summary: "Talie, you miss me?" Tony asked. Natasha hid the soft half-smile he had caused. "Bacause I missed you."Natasha reached SHIELD's radar for being a threat in global security. She's only known as the Black Widow, nothing more. Before then, she's just a ghost story ~In which the pieces of the new team - Avengers - are sent to a mission in Russia. And yes, nothing goes completely as planned.Truths unfold along the way.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Agents of SHIELD Team, Natasha Romanov & Howard Stark, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and this is my first time writing in a complete one ~
> 
> the italics meant spoken in russian

\-----

"Oh. Good! More people!"

Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers both turned their head over the direction of the voice and saw a man with a weird beard and a light peeking out underneath his shirt. Peggy's eyes narrowed, the guy is familiar in so many ways.

Not long after - the man who called them in and the director of SHIELD - Nick Fury finally showed along with two other person walking in both of his side.

"I'm Director Nick Fury and the purpose of this meeting is to talk about the Avengers Initiative."

"What? I told you I don't wanna join your super secret boyband." The guy objected right away. He's seating with both his legs rested above the table.

"Why did you come here then?" He asked back. The guy just rolled his eyes and did not bother to answer.

Remembering what happened when they were personally 'visited' by the director, Peggy clearly remembers accepting the mission when an organization kidnapping children for their own gain is mentioned. Nothing about an Initiative was mentioned.

"I'm pretty clear with the message that we had a mission, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't know about this Avengers Initiative!" Still, whining like a kid. Peggy wants to laugh, he really reminds her of Howard, her best friend.

"Yes, sir, but you weren't very clear on the Avengers Initiative part. We came here mainly for the mission and save those children." Steve said.

"There is another time for that. What is more important now is what we came here for in the first place." Peggy said referring to the mission. Time is efficient and they are just wasting it on something they could have done when no lots of innocence is at risk.

Nick Fury gave Maria Hill the spot for her to discuss about the mission.

"I'm Maria Hill." She nodded to acknowledge the presence of the four person in the room. "The mission will take place in Russia. Recently, the Red Room - identified for their Black Widow program - is finally located and SHIELD found out its still on-going program kidnapping little girls and turning them into weapons. We have also followed the steps of their creation, Black Widow, in the country. A short introduction about her, a soviet-made assassin. She is too dangerous and known as the world's best assassin but no one has yet to see her - aside from him ~" Maria pointed to the other man in the room that has remained silent despite the attention on him. "~ we suspect that there is someone she works alongside with but we fail to find who that is." She then put a picture of the said woman turning in a corner and only the strand of red hair is evident.

"I'm amazed of how helpful that is to us."

"Stark, if you say one more word." Nick Fury threatened.

That just confirmed Peggy's suspicion, the guy is most likely his son although impossible since her best friend is a self-proclaimed playboy and not someone to settle down.

"What?" Stark said. Fury just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it was Agent Barton who took the picture so he will determine who is who when you encounter her." He nodded towards the other guy in the room who just gave a little wave.

"Why don't we hire a professional that could draw whatever his memory of her face." Steve suggested.

Fury briefly glanced over the man, "Agent Barton? Agent Barton!"

"I'm reading." Then he pointed over to his eyes. The soon to-be-Avengers looked over to him questioningly, unsure of what he meant. "I can read lips."

"Where even is your hearing aids?" Nick Fury asked.

"Safe." He said, cold. They saw how Maria Hill rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "She's good with disguise and it was a long time ago. But rest assured I'd be able to identify her." _if we encounter her._

"So, what exactly is the mission?" Peggy asked.

"Take down the Academy, rescue the children and if necessary, kill the Black Widow."

The group started to prepare but looked over to Maria when she said something as a final reminder.

"And never underestimate her."

\---

In the quinjet on the way to Russia, the group endured the silence for almost 3 hours. From time to time, there will be a light conversation coming from Peggy and Steve but that's just it.

"I can't stand this silence, let me at least start a music." Of course it gotta be Stark to break it. No one objected when he started an AC/DC song although it got the two oldest confused.

"You were after the Black Widow for how long?" He interviewed the man in the pilot seat who already wears his hearing aid.

"You wouldn't want to know." Barton warned.

"That's why I asked." Stark said, surely have a secret 'duh!' in the end.

Barton held back an eyeroll, "More than a decade."

"Wow. That's real hardwork." Stark said, amazed.

"Yeah. Sure is."

The two super soldiers settled by just listening to the conversation of the other two. While the latter have found a comfortable relationship right then. Like there are more similarities in them yet to be distinguished.

"She reached SHIELD's radar for being a threat in global security. We only know her as the Black Widow, nothing more. Before then, she's just a ghost story, agents that encountered her are considered story-makers. But, I've always believed by how scared they were telling their experience and also a bit proud they were able to survive against her. For all I know they were just spared. Anyways, " Barton snorted. Peggy almost wondered if he knows her personally. Before continuing, their pilot gave a brief but meaningful look to Stark which the latter chose to ignore. "Not until this one time - my very first and safest mission, supposedly - and that is how we found out she's real. It was then I witnessed a fight between two trained and best assassin."

"By the way you say it, I'm so not looking forward to meeting her." Stark said jokingly but he admits there is a part in him a little nervous. "And. And, and tell me if you happen to watch another fight, I don't wanna miss the fun."

"You got it, bud."

-

The last time Steve saw his best friend was seven decades ago. When he thought Bucky died falling off the train. He couldn't save him, what kind of a brother would he be to not try his hardest to hold his brother's hands? A lot has changed. He woke up to a new century after crashing the plane in the ocean. Time ran after that sacrifice, lives continued, people grew and died. No one else is any more familiar to him - they are dead - aside from Peggy. His best girl who decided to go with him, to die with him. And now they are together in a time no longer theirs. That very same thought has sinked on him, Peggy and Steve are alone to understand each other and share the same life experience. Accepted it and slowly moves on.

But, why is his best friend right in front of him?

Why is Bucky in this time?

And it seemed not a day passed to James Buchanan Barnes's features. He still looks like in his late 20's.

"Bucky?" He asked but to no one, eyes never leaving his oldest friend.

No one answered because no one knew the answer. Hopeless - that is what they are at this moment - to everything they just witnessed.

His heart hurts when Bucky screamed.

The last time he heard Bucky was his scream when the latter fell off the train and now that he saw him again, the first he hears of him is that scream whilst his memories is wiped away from him.

Both is painful and scared.

The new team are hiding in different spots unable to make a move yet with the number of guards surrounding the room, inside and out. Fortunately, they were able to find spots where they can easily witness what's happening and unfortunately, nothing good is happening so far.

It is the Captain's call, if they fight now or wait a little more. But, he's frozen in his spot, not believing his eyes. Bucky. Bucky is alive. But controlled by the Red Room.

On the other hand, another team member is lost in thoughts after seeing who's inside the cryostasis chambers. Tony Stark. They found the Black Widow but in a different state, not the one they were expecting to attack them as soon as they notice their presence.

She is inside the other cryostasis chamber.

_"Bring Widow in."_

Their focus went back to the woman in a lab coat who spoke in a foreign language. The guards guiding the redhead in her stupor to the chair in the middle of the room surrounded by machines. Along the way, she tried so hard to get away from their hold only to receive a punch in the gut.

_"Natalia, stand down."_ Another person in a lab coat said gently but firm.

_"Why did you come here just now? She needs her father, Ivan."_ She said not looking to the newly arrived.

"What? What did she say?" Peggy asked in their comms hoping anyone understands Russian.

"The man named Ivan is her father." Clint said. Tony frowned, he is not her father, the fuck.

Before anyone can stop him, "No! He's not!" Iron Man came out from nowhere and shoots repulsor blasts to whoever closer to the Black Widow.

Other guards run to stop Iron Man but multiple arrows stopped them right there. A battle started. The Captain and the Agent exited their hiding spot to protect their teammates - _and Bucky -_ and finish their mission.

Natalia wandered her eyes around looking for the owner of the voice. There a pair of green emerald eyes stopped when it met a pair of brown eyes. A look of recognition and confusion is evident, "Tony?" Right there and then, he wants to celebrate because after all these years, his sister still remembers him but he's also aware of their current situation so it now becomes his hidden promise.

"Natalie."

Peggy and Steve froze. The name sensitive for them and hits an emotional spot. Their gaze to Stark is piercing, questions forming.

But, Tony is crying. Not giving any care to anyone around him. He can't watch this. She's his family, his sister who he had not seen for decades. Yes, he saw her again but at what cost? To witness how she's been treated since the moment he last saw her?

"Told you to call me Natasha." Her voice was weak but he heard it clearly.

"I will." He said, voice firm. It is short but indicates a promise, he will because they are gonna get out of here and she'll have all the time in the world to correct him.

" _Soldier, put Widow in the chair._ " The Winter Soldier started to move, anyone who attempted to come close near the two assassins is immediately taken down.

The one behind the chair clamps in her head and the machine begin to whir.

She screamed.

The painful shout, that torturous cry that made them all want to win and protect her. For a moment, everyone stopped and watched how her memories was erased from her and got brainwashed. The two super soldiers couldn't understand why exactly they are feeling immense pain watching her suffer and being mentally tortured.

In that exact moment - mission aside - they vowed to get out of here with them.

_"_ _папа_ _,_ _(daddy)_

красный, _(red)_

сорок четыре, _(forty four)_

дыхание, _(breath)_

звезда, _(star)_

девять, _(nine)_

невинность, _(innocence_ _)_

небо, _(sky)_

один, _(one)_

леденец на палочке. _(lollipop)_ "

They don't understand anything that is being said. Listen and feel her pain, that's the best they could do.

" _Good morning, widow._ "The woman greeted.

She made no move. Just eyes trained straight ahead with no hint of recognition anywhere. Like a robot.

Tony has become a stranger to Natasha.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to come out since I entered." The woman in the lab coat said. Thick accent evident. "I'm disappointed you waited until an assassin is done activating."

Peggy's fist clenched. This woman talked like Bucky and Natasha are no humans. When in fact, they are just victims authorized to do something they have no control and power to win against.

"I'm Madame B, by the way." She introduced. "And this man beside me is Ivan. Natasha's father." The man has a look in his face that Steve couldn't really decipher and it's making him confused because it all seems to end with him.

"I told you, he's not." Tony firmly said.

Madame B just smirked.

"And that is our Black Widow." Pointing to their assassin who's still in her position from earlier. "All of you know her." She said looking at each one of them.

The man and woman out of time frowned. It has only been months since waking up from the ice and they didn't interact to a lot of people at all.

"One order and you won't get out of here. You know that, right?" She continued.

"Unfortunately, not." Peggy is the only one who has the courage to fight this woman with words. "But are you sure there'll be a building you can get out of?" She said, voice firm.

Bucky and Natasha are victims. They don't deserve being a possession and weapon of anyone. What they deserve is to have their own life like how a human would.

And she will make sure they do.

_"Soldier and Widow, take down the intruders."_ Madame B ordered.

_"Ready to comply."_ Said at the same time which made them shiver in slight fear.

It was unexpected but minutes - or hours - of fighting, they managed to corner the Winter Soldier.

The Captain who was choke holding him from behind, "Bucky, I'm Steve." He tries to introduce himself but the former only growls.

Fortunately, Iron Man is in front of him with palms up so any more move could mean closer to a shot. A pistol is also pointed at the side of his forehead which is no doubt from Agent Carter and from the ceiling awaits Hawkeye with bow and arrow in place.

"What will we do about him?" Peggy asked.

"We take him with us." Steve answered. As a captain but mainly, as a friend.

No one objected. It is now obvious that everyone have hidden missions that were just created right here.

Everyone heard the grunt from a far and who among them are not with them? Agent Barton.

"Shit."

Looking for the suspect, they found the Black Widow nowhere to be seen. They focused too much on taking down one first before the other. And this is an advantage for the Winter Soldier. He slide down and kicked the legs out of Peggy which caused her to fall. The fight ensued between the two assassins and the new team. No one knows what will happen next. Who wins, who ends up dead.

"Talie, you miss me?" Tony asked. Natasha hid the soft half-smile he had caused. "Bacause I missed you."

She only stared at him. Long enough to make him sigh in defeat. Okay, he failed to make her recognize him. When he turned back, what he truly failed was the smile not anymore hidden from Natasha's face.

"Bucky, it's Steve! Your pal!" Steve's trying his best to make him remember but to no avail.

When the Soldier's fist is about to land on Steve's face, a sting on his metal arm stopped him and he knows exactly who threw it.

He turned over its direction and was met by a pair of green eyes.

Tired and injured by the fight that happened, Steve and Peggy sat in the corner. They both know they can't force themselves to fight when they couldn't anymore. Surely, Hill wasn't lying when she said don't underestimate the Black Widow. What more that there is another?

"Why are they fighting?"

Pair of anticipating eyes are on them, wondering what the next action be. It began when Natasha threw Captain America's shield that's just lying under her reach.

"I don't know."

Their moves are fast. No ordinary human can follow without missing a detail. The fight ended wondering how the Black Widow made the Winter Soldier calm.

"Now you did not miss the not-so fun." Clint said to Tony beside him.

"What?" Then he suddenly remember, "They were the assassins you mentioned about?" Tony asked surprised.

"Uh-huh."

Everyone is injured, unable to fight except for the Black Widow who have all the opportunity in the world to take them down but instead walked over to Madame B and Ivan.

" _Natalia._ "

" _What are you doing? Take them down!_ " Madame B ordered.

" _After you._ "

-

Madame B and Ivan are dead. It was rather expected, their own blood in the hands of an innocent child turned into a weapon but the circumstance is supposed to be in their side, she had her order, she was activated. What happened? What changed?

" _Where are you going?"_ Clint asked.

The Red Room Academy is officially taken down and the children are rescued. Finally, she'd be able to breath without looking to her back every minute.

_"Why? Is part of your mission to kill us too?"_ She asked back. Clint sighed, that's not what he meant by that.

_"You know I know what you did."_

_"Yes. And?"_

_"Come with us."_ He offered. She scoffed, what foolishness is this.

_"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."_ She said before heading to where Bucky is.

The other three stayed in their position and watched the interaction take place. All have their own thoughts regarding the situation. They have to bring them home but how could they force them if the decision is not mutal?

_"You are really stubborn."_

_"Still wonder?"_

Personal feelings aside, the Black Widow and Winter Soldier are both not to let loose in the city so no matter how bad they want to bring them, they'd still have too because truth be told, these two are dangerous.

_"Let me make this formal and like a professional."_ He said fixing his posture. _"I'm Clint Barton from SHIELD. We could really use your skills in our team. Join us?"_ He also nodded in the direction of Bucky to acknowledge that the offer is for both of them.

That stare is too long making them nervous. Yes, everyone has only met everyone not more than a day ago and only Agent Barton understands the language but they had put their trust in him to not mess this thing up for all of them.

"Please, Natalie." Tony tried, hoping his word would make a difference.

After a few minutes came another scoff, _"I've served enough for liars and killers. Now that they're gone, you want to put me in another hellhole?"_ It was cold and emotionless but Stark swear he felt with her.

_"Natasha, this is different."_ He tried to console. _"Trust me."_

Another couple of minutes to survive the pair of green eyes that surely reads inside one's soul. Then it focused on Stark's, his longing and sad eyes that wishes nothing but to fulfill his promise to celebrate with her.

_"Why would I?"_

_"Because I did."_ Natasha's eyes narrowed in confusion. But let it slide.

The Winter Soldier - or Bucky, as they knew him - remained stoic and let Natalia to interact with the 'intruders' as Madame B said. He doesn't know - or remember - any of them after all and among the two of them, it is Natalia who endures the brainwashing quite well and he'd not be surprise she is familiar with one or two of these people.

_"I need your opinion, James."_ She said, now her attention fully on him but not exactly lowering her guard to the other people in the area.

Yes, they'll go. She decided.

And he knew her vey well that there is no need to say it out loud in front of him. By the look in her eyes, she made a decision and he knew what.

_"You know what I'd say."_

_"I need you to say it."_ She pleads.

He smiled softly before slipping a strand of hair behind her ear then held her hand to his.

A sweet gesture _he_ can only do with and to her.

_"Do we get to do this now quite often?"_ He asked Clint, referring to their sweetness.

He then kissed the back of the hand he's holding.

Clint laughs before shaking his head, _"All the time you'd like."_

_"You heard the man."_


	2. Chapter 2

\---

As the quinjet landed, it was the same three people from their mission briefing that greeted them. Tony looked towards Natasha, he wants to hold her or at least guide her out. But, he knows it will have to wait and the sigh of relief he let out seems to have lifted the heavy feelings that was long overdue because now, he's sure, with Natasha just in his view, they brought time for both of them.

"I can't help but notice the extra people you brought with you." Fury said, remaining stoic with both hands inside each pocket of his pants and standing still.

"Well, they are meant to be noticed." Stark replied, slowly going back to his usual self.

Fury's eye narrowed looking at the two unexpected guests, "Black Widow?" He said pointing to the redhead who just stayed eyeing him. "I guess that means yes. And this is?" He asked now standing in front of the Winter Soldier beside Natasha. But, the look in his face since he noticed the man with a metal arm shows recognition.

Out of reflex, he moved one step forward ready to attack but stopped when he felt the familiar warm hands holding him in place. " _James, stop."_

"Woah!" Fury scoffed, raising both arms in a poor manner before putting them down and rolling his eyes.

"Stop that." Peggy said, annoyed but firm.

"Who decided to bring them?" He asked once they are settled for mission debriefing.

The two assassins are in another room being questioned by their best interoggator.

Everyone raised their hand with no hesitation.

"Paperwork." He pointed to Barton which only sighed before nodding. From behind the Director, Coulson shook his head before shrugging to Clint as if saying 'I can't do anything about it'.

"What a good day not to be an agent." Stark whispered but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Why did you guys bring them here?"

"They helped us finish the mission." Clint replied.

"And? Is that supposed to mean they gained your trust enough for you to offer a ride?" The Director asked, not believing what he's hearing.

"We know them." Steve admitted. "That's Bucky. One of the Howling Commandos and who were thought to be dead after falling off the train." He explained.

"I know, Captain. I read the history book."

"You know Bucky?"

"I know who he was through the history books but not who you brought before you mentioned it." He explained further. "And the Black Widow?" He asked, giving a brief glance to Clint.

"I know her." Tony said. Fury looked shocked because he's the last person he expected for that matter.

"What?"

"I know her." Tony repeated, now looking at Fury straight in the eye. "And I guess you do too."

"I don't know her at all, Stark. It's only Agent Barton who have seen her face to face." He explained, trying to make Stark understand.

"It's Natasha!" He said, trying to make Fury remember.

Fury seemed to have been frozen for a bit. "Stark-"

Tony heaved a sigh, "I remember you from my 14th birthday. I knew it was you. And she was there, Dad both introduced us to you." He remembered just now. "You knew my dad."

The other people in the room watched the exchange with confusion.

"In fact, yes, I do, he is on of the founding member of SHIELD." Fury said like it's nothing.

"What?" Stark said, surprised. "So SHIELD is the secret side-job he does, huh?" He continued after seconds of taking it all in. All those secret trips and suspicious meetings, it was for this organization all along.

Come to think of it, a lot of things happened in a span of two days. Tony may or may not have joined a team, he met his sister who he looked for everywhere only to fail consistently and found out his sister ended up with the wrong hands and has been tortured and controlled for their own selfish goals and he learned a secret his father 'forgot' to mention about. What more could he find?

-

They are now in the other side of the two-way glass watching the interrogation occur. It's only been less than two hours ago but there seems no progress to them both since the two assassins has been separated to different rooms.

" _Okay. Let's make this easy for the both of us._ " Melinda May settled, sitting in front of Natasha. " _What do you want?_ "

" _Vodka._ " Natasha answered clearly uninterested with what's going on.

It is not what May is expecting of an answer but she asked an agent to get a bottle.

"What is she doing? It's against the rule of interrogation." Coulson asked.

"What? You know May, she has rules of her own." Hill answered.

" _What is your connection to Stark?"_ May asked. Both woman not wavering from their eye contact.

" _Where is my vodka?"_ The interrogator rolled her eyes but did not say anything.

'Why are they speaking in Russian?' Tony wonders. Clearly, Natasha can speak English and a lot more language there is and she's pretty good with accents too so he doesn't quite understand this. Maybe Natalie- Natasha wants to play games with them only to speak English fluently later on? It's possible, she loves doing that with people who barely know her. But is she _his_ Natasha?

Minutes later, May held the bottle of vodka on her right hand and a shot glass on the left. " _One answered question, one shot of vodka."_ She said, filling the shot glass and putting it in the middle of the table.

" _Do you think I'm that desperate?"_ The redhead chuckled but went back to cold look on her face like nothing happened.

 _"I don't know, maybe."_ May replied, obviously riding along with how the person in question acts. " _Stark?_ " She asked, not forgetting her last question.

There is a reason why she is insisting to ask the Black Widow about Stark. She was there when the new team reported their mission - late but enough to collect information - and she already asked about Agent Barton and Natasha claimed to have known nothing about him although as a fellow spy, Melinda can say she's unsure.

" _The man who claims himself the Iron Man? Oh please._ " Natasha answered then took the glass herself and drank.

Peggy raised her right eyebrow with amusement, as far as they know, Natasha is handcuffed but she just took it off just like that for a shot? Or she already get rid of it right after being cuffed and only decided to make them aware just now? No one can know for sure. But Peggy will bet it is the latter.

Tony doesn't understand what they are saying but the glance of Clint that made its way to him says it's about him.

"What was it?" He asked.

Clint didn't hesitate to answer him and Tony is thankful for that. "Agent May was asking if the Black Widow knows about Stark and she answered 'the one who claims himself the Iron Man? Oh please.' Her words, not mine." He translated for him.

And that's how the positivity he's been trying to uplift since the two assassins came with them came crushing down. Yes, they have more time with them but it still made an effect on him.

" _Not him._ " May said before picking out a picture from the pile of papers she brought with her and showed it to Natasha. Every observant eyes could see how the latter froze and battled with herself for the questions yet to be answered. It was Howard Stark.

Silence.

" _Where is this question going?"_ She asked after a while.

" _How do you know Howard Stark?"_ May asked in reply. There is no answer. " _Do you remember anything as a child?"_

Silence.

The interrogator walked closer to the assassin, " _Howard Stark, Natasha. It is either a yes or no."_ She emphazied with firmness in her voice.

The Black Widow leaned closer to meet the Agent halfway, _"There is always a space in between."_

" _Y_ _ou came_ _here willingly._ _Why_ _?_ _"_ She wondered.

The agent knew that the assassin is cooperating as best as she can. She answered every answer if not straight to the point and it's part of her job as an interrogator to have a bigger and wide understanding about the matter.

 _"Would you want me lurking in the city?"_ The assassin asked in reply. She had a point. It's a win-win for both side, actually.

 _"We've been here for 2 hours."_ May informed.

 _"What? You tired?"_ Natasha said, smirking.

The former ignored the mocking, _"How do you know James Barnes?"_ She asked instead.

Something changed in the assassin's face. _"Why? You know the obvious."_ She said, eyes staring intently to the agent's. Clearly not interested to answer any of the following questions related to this topic at all.

 _"How about the words?"_ May asked instead which caught Natasha off guard.

 _"Oh god, you're that desperate."_ She chuckled with no humor.

 _"This is interrogation, honey."_ May replied. _"What's with red?"_ She said that made the redhead flinch.

 _"That's a color, obviously."_ She tried to answer.

 _"A color that makes you sensitive."_ May stated, smirking. _"How about nine? It's just a number though."_ She continued.

Natasha covered her ears with her hands. Not anymore concerned with the vulnerability from her action and what people might think right then as long as she's not to hear any of her trigger words.

May's voice gets louder each question. _"What about the lollipop, it's just a candy. What's with all them?"_ She asked, the innocence of her tone is clear but only oblivious ones would believe her.

With eyes closed firmly, _"Stop it."_ Natasha muttered, weakly.

 _"Why? Are you gonna transform and lash out here?"_ May mocked.

"She's hurting her." Tony accused, but mainly worried for his sister.

"It's dangerous. What is she doing?" Steve seconded, frowning deeply and ready to interrupt if things goes south.

They may not understand the language completely and only judging by the actions and so right now, they're sure that the Black Widow is in pain.

The agents of SHIELD ignored them, they know how Melinda May interrogates and they know that she's aware of her actions and its consequences.

" _Wait, I'm rather curious. Do you remember your_ _daddy_ _?"_ May continued. Natasha cried out 'stop'. " _When were you born, Widow?"_

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed in English - like it's natural - clearly furious that May used those words on her.

And as what they are there for, at least six agents entered the room wearing complete gear and guns pointed to the assassin. She scoffed, they are no match to her.

Silence filled the room. The two woman looking intently at each other, not wanting to lose. It was Melinda May who volunteered to wave the agents out, she doesn't consider it as a competition. Natasha also went back to her seat, now calm than earlier.

" _You want to talk?"_ She asked with challenge in her voice. She motioned her head to the two-way mirror. Emerald green eyes looked as if it can see the people that are on the other side and man, it made Peggy shiver.

Melinda May looked over to where the redhead is looking intently and she knows what the exactly latter wants so she nods.

-

He may not want to let Natasha out of his sight, Tony went home to change and to hug the source of his strength after they were all prohibited from watching the interrogation.

"JARVIS, where is Peter?" He asked as the elevator opened in the kitchen and found no one there.

"Young sir is in his room, sir." The AI answered.

"Thanks, JARVIS."

He found Peter exactly as he expected, with his earphones that's playing music with enough volume to help him concentrate in doing his homework - it's his son's homework routine.

"Peter." He called his attention as gently as possible as to not startle the kid.

He turned when he heard the voice of the person he's been waiting for since a day ago. "Dad?"

"It's me, bud." He confirmed that made Peter smile wide and ran to hug him - he smiled and savored the moment.

"Are you okay?" His son asked, still in their embrace.

"I'm okay." He replied. He's okay, he really is.

Peter knows about him being Iron Man and the recent mission - he never keep anything a secret from him as much as possible.

"Really? I was worried." The 11 year old kid admitted.

Tony chuckled, god, his son's such an adorable kid. "Yes. Are you done with your homework?" He asked, breaking from their embrace and kissing the top of Peter's forehead.

"Almost. Don't go yet, dad. I'll finish this quickly." Peter pleads. He really missed his dad and he was so worried.

"Of course, I won't." Tony reassured his son. "I bought American cheeseburgers and I really need your help to finish them." He said smiling which made Peter more eager to be done.

After a few minutes, as expected, Peter is all done and perfectly correct when he checked.

"Let's go!" Peter exclaimed holding onto his father's hand and led them to the kitchen.

"You remember my sister, Natalie, Peter?" He asked halfway into finishing their burgers.

"Auntie Nat? Yes." He answered after drinking from his glass of water.

"I met her." He said with all smiles and hopeful gaze.

"How? Where?" Peter is as excited as he is. He never failed to mention Natasha to him as a kid and tell him stories of them as kids and it made Peter looking forward to the day he finally get to meet his aunt.

"But she's not very excited." He just said to summarize all the things that happened.

"Why?" Peter asked, curious.

"I don't know but when I said I missed her, she didn't reply." He admitted with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Peter laughed, "Dad! You told me once that Aunt Nat is not very comfortable to openly show her feelings but I'm sure she was happy to see you and hear you tell her you missed her." His son comforted him. He's so proud of Peter, at his young age, he knows what to say to comfort and bring happiness to the people he loves.

He smiled and ruffled the younger's hair, "I hope so, son."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wp : nataliasoul


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-interrogation

\---

"What is the status, Agent May?" Fury asked standing by the window and watching the people that look like ants move from his view. They are at his office which is in the top floor of the SHIELD Facility.

After the new team together with Hill and Coulson were banned from watching that certain interrogation, it didn't last long before the interrogation itself were finished.

"Sir, she cooperated pretty well with the interrogation although she doesn't want to show it like that and most of her answers, I can guarantee, are true. She was hesitant with her answer about Agent Barton and she also remember Tony Stark as Iron Man but when I asked her about Howard Stark, she froze for a minute and based on my observation, looking at his face in the picture made her remember some of her memories in the past. And when I insisted to give me an answer more than an I don't know, she said 'there's always a space in between' and it most likely means that yes, she knows Howard Stark but no, she doesn't know why or how -" She reports but stopped abruptly when Nick Fury raises a hand.

"Was it Howard Stark that made her react noticeably?" He asked.

"If it is in a person then yes." She answered professionally.

May saw the Director which is her cue to continue, "When it came to her connection with Sergeant Barnes, she answered that it is obvious so if we look in superficial, they were together during the mission in Russia, in Red Room, so most likely, the most obvious we can find, is they met in the Red Room and that is how their connection started. She answered that with finality so I proceeded with my next question, her trigger words. When I tried it on her with no order and other words in between, it still made an effect on her although not enough to be able to activate her. Those words are significant for her that she doesn't want to hear it -"

"Well, maybe because she knows she'll not be in control after all that?" Fury interrupted.

"No, sir. She doesn't want to hear it because every word makes her remember a bit of something." That is what Natasha admitted to her when they are alone. "And the reason she doesn't want to hear it is because it is vague and it is confusing and frightening knowing that she was in the Red Room since she was just a little girl. Where would those memories come from?"

"Then why, according to the team's report, they were both silent listening while Madame B recite each word?" Fury asked confused. "Did she say anything what flashes into her mind when she heard those words?"

"I asked her that, too, but seems like her memories can only do much in a day." May answered for the first question. "The only thing she can describe is a man carrying her while singing her to sleep."

"Does she at least remember when did she have it?"

"No, sir."

"How about Sergeant Barnes, any updates?" He asked. It was Agent Ward who are in charge and he is not yet to report.

"I watched for a few minutes a while ago and it seems like Sergeant Barnes won't speak." She informed.

"We need to have more than that." Referring to all the data the interrogator managed to collect.

"Interrogating her is not enough." said the SHIELD Agent.

Nick Fury nodded in understanding, "What do you suggest we do, Agent May?"

"I think we let her talk to him."

-

_"Daddy, who is that girl outside?" A 5 year-old Tony asked to his father who is playing golf in their lawn._

_Having been interrupted from his game, Howard looked over the direction his son is pointing and saw a teenager looking at them. A redhead. She is smiling but as soon as she was caught watching them, the girl ran away._

_"Why did she run?" Tony asked curiously. He wanted to play with her, she's beautiful and small. She can be his sister._

_His dad, having the slightest - hope - of an idea as to who might be the mystery redhead is, called Jarvis over. He asked the butler for the latest newspaper to look for any news he could use to find out if his guess is correct. But, there is nothing._

_"No, there might be some mistake. I knew it was her." Howard said in a_ _paniced_ _voice while turning the pages back and fourth looking for something he missed._

_Jarvis sighed. This is not the first time - definitely not the first time - Howard mistaken a redhead for his goddaughter that went missing twenty-six years ago. "Sir, I don't believe-" He stopped. "She have to be 31 by now." and dead. He wants to add but he, too, can't get to say that._

_Tony, being the genius that he is, just listened to the elders' conversation wanting to understand everything._

_His father froze. How fool is he to think of that? The girl doesn't seem anywhere to being in her 30s. "Yes, you are right." He said looking at nothing in particular. "Stupid, Howard." He frowned and poked his forehead slightly._

Jarvis smiled sadly watching his boss. This is one of the many proof that his boss never stopped hoping even if he said a lot of times that he did, that he accepted it a long time ago.

_"Jarvis." His head perked up hearing his name being called. "Stop with that. I just really thought, okay?"_

_"I wasn't doing anything." He denied._

_"That look!" Howard blurted out. The butler just didn't reply anything._

_Howard closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled a few times to compose himself, the multi-millionaire looked to his son who is looking at him curiously and smiled fondly before kissing him in his temple. "I love you, son."_

_"Hi!" They were startled by the sudden greeting coming from the top of the roof. It was then they saw the redhead from before. "I think I know you." She said innocently._

Howard Stark woke up unable to breath. That dream again. These past few months, this certain dream never cease to visit in his sleep.

His life had its ups and downs so he isn't quite sure as to why the dream keeps reminding him of something he failed to do a long time ago. Maybe, maybe because deep down he's still hoping. He knows there's a chance. Or maybe because his friends resurfaced. And this is a way to remind him how they failed them.

Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. Years ago, he thought his friends are gone leaving him to a responsibility he never imagined to have sooner than expected. Well, he wasn't even planning on it. And it never even crossed his mind to still be alive when the two was found in the ice. It was unimaginable so why imagine it? But, they are alive.

It has been months but he can't find the courage to tell them he's alive. He's the happiest person when the news was confirmed but it'd probably not be reciprocated.

He failed one job.

Doctor and nurses came in his aid. The next time he woke up was by a voice calling him.

"Dad?" He heard his son from the doorway.

"Hello, son."

"Are you okay?" He was met with eyes tired and worried when he glanced in that direction and saw Tony leaning in the door.

Howard smiled to assure him. "I'm fine, son. Nothing we never experienced before." He tried to joke with a weak voice. It didn't seem to work but Tony rides along by playfully rolling his eyes.

"I found her." He said after a few minuted.

Howard's eyes immediately shed a tear. Years have passed with them hoping, waiting - giving up - and it's almost hard to believe with everything just keeps on repeating and repeating but now, finally.

"How is she?" He asked full of hope and concern.

"She doesn't remember me." His son opened up, voice breaking.

He smiled sadly, it's something he expected. "Come here." He moved so there'd be more space left in his bed where Tony could lie beside his father.

"We came here this far. She's found. And I know she'll find a way to remember you." He said. Ruffling Tony's hair who grumbled in turn. "You know, I'm glad that I'm still alive to witness such miracles. My best friend, your aunt Peggy, is alive same as Steve. And you found Natasha and I'm so proud of you." He shared, truly thankful and overwhelmed with such news unveiled to him in a span of a year.

"She called me. She recognized my voice and called my name." He told him, smiling. "And I almost jumped to hug her, she's still the same the last time we saw her. I even look older than her." He jokingly complained.

Tony, of course, is curious why it is possible. The first time she came into his life, he was still a little boy. But decades had passed and she look like in her late 20s. When there's a chance, he'll make sure to find the explanation to that.

Howard stayed silent because he wants his son to be comfortable and let out his feelings freely without hesitation.

"But, I witnessed, I-i witnessed how her memories were wiped away from her, those painful shouts, I just want it to stop, I just want to save her, but I can't." Tears started to flow down his son's face. "I witnessed how they controlled her and how I became no one to her."

"It's okay, son. It's okay to cry, just cry."

There's comfortable silence after that.

"Where's Peter, by the way?" Howard asked, an attempt to start a new topic. And he misses his granddason too, it's been a while since he last saw that bundle of joy.

"About that..."

"Tony! How many times do I have to remind you to bring Peter along when you visit?" He scolded before giving Tony a playful punch. "Besides, it's your son I want to see more than you." He joked.

Jokes are half-meant though.

"What? Dad, you hurt me." Tony said, putting a hand to his chest. Acting hurt.

"I've only been acting nice around you but my favorite has changed when Peter was born." He continued. Tony looked at him in disbelief but fully aware of the fact.

This old man looks at Peter - the moment he was born - like he is ready to give everything to him.

"Dad, really? Peter? That kid is so stubborn!"

"I've had worse." He said before winking to Tony. This time, the latter didn't bother to hold the laughter he's been trying to hide.

"Stubborn, really? I heard you telling your friends I'm so nice all the time." He softly smiled because of the sudden flash back to his childhood where he went with his dad's office or his meetings. "Were you just lying?"

"Well..."

Loud laughter can be heard even outside of the room after that.

"Anyway, I was with Aunt Peggy and Steve on this mission together with another agent of SHIELD, Agent Barton." He informed. He felt how his dad stiffened but didn't give much thought into it. It's just because of SHIELD after all. Right? "We also found Sergeant Barnes."

"He's still alive? How is he?" Howard asked, confused.

"He's with Natalie. Both tortured and brainwashed."

"Oh god. Must have been hard for Steve." Bucky is Steve's best friend after all.

"Yes, I figured. Just like how it hurts when Natalie-" He did not bother to end the sentence but he knew it is very much understood.

Silence surrounded them for a minute before Tony decided to break it. "Dad, is there something you'd want me to know?"

Howard sighed. He knew what his son is talking about. It's time. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later." He smiled. "I'm sorry. I founded SHIELD together with Colonel Phillips in 1946. I didn't tell you because I don't want to involve you and put you in any harm's way." He explained. That's the sole reason why he kept this certain organization from Tony, he was worried, as a father, that all the enemy that SHIELD ever encountered might use his son against him.

"It's okay, dad. I understand." His son smiled to assure him that everything is fine between them. Always his sweet boy.

"Thank you." He was so relieved.

"Dad, how about Aunt Peggy? Don't you want to meet her again?" Tony asks with pure curiosity. Of course he knew why his dad hesitates on this part but considering it's been months since them being alive was made public, he figured his dad had already made a decision. Especially now.

"I- I do, more than anyone. You know that. But unlike the rest, I-i'm ashamed."

"You did your best." He tried to console his dad.

"Not enough." Howard was silent for a second, deep in thought. "But, I should face them, they deserve to learn the truth and it must come from me. It'll definitely happen someday, why wait, right?" Tony silently agreed. That's his dad.

"Don't worry, dad. It wasn't your fault, they will have to understand."

"You still call her Natalie. Now, I understand why she forgot your name because you wouldn't call her in her preferred name." He chuckled but they both know it's just a joke to lighten the mood.

"Yes, she took notice of it." Tony chuckled.

"Hmm. Just call the other nicknames you gave her for now. It might even help her remember."

"Should I just call her Red?" Tony thinks hard, right hand in his chin while looking upward. "She seems to tolerate it back then so maybe it's okay?" He considered. "Oh wait!" He remembered something that he wants to consult with his dad.

"What is it?"

He opened the StarkPad and played the video he ordered JARVIS to move in the gadget. "This was during the mission. When Natalie was being a-activated." He managed to say. "Can you translate the words?" Howard knew Russian quite well.

They watched the video with a heavy heart. His father was frowning, deep in thought after that. But still translated the words for him.

"What? Red?" He was shocked. How can Red be a part of her trigger words when it was his nickname for her? "Is it safe to call her that still?"

"I'm not exactly sure if it varies depending on the language used. Just call her Natasha for now."

"I don't want to call her Natasha." He whined.

"Why?" His father frowned.

"That's not her name. I'll call her Natalie." He finalized.

"Whatever you want." Howard said, his son never really called Natasha her preferred name when he was young. It was either Natalie or Red. He can do nothing about that.

"Did they interrogate her? I'm sure they did." He answered his own question. "What were they talking about?"

"I don't know. I don't understand Russian." Tony complained for the sudden regret of not learning the language when he has the time. "I really need to program JARVIS to translate languages for me." or maybe learn himself but whatever. "Why?"

His father was about to say something but decided against it. He need to make sure first. "Nothing." He said. Tony knew his father wasn't saying anything but let it go. "Is there any chance I can talk to her?"

"I don't know. It has been three days but there's no progress. They don't let her out of their sight yet." He answered sadly. As much as he wants to take Natasha home to meet Peter and make up for the lost time, it is still not possible for now.

Howard nodded sadly. He understand and he respect Fury's decision.

"Anyways, dad, I have to go." Howard smiled sadly but nods. "Sorry, promise I'll bring Peter next time. Don't let me in if I don't." His son said before kissing his forehead.

He's already outside and just about to close the door, "Tony." He turned with eyebrows raised and face asking.

"I'll talk to them."

-

"Do you remember us?" Steve asked slowly to his oldest friend in an attempt to test the waters.

Peggy and Steve decided to talk to Bucky themselves. It has come to their attention that he won't talk in his interrogation that's why they volunteered that maybe he will if they are the ones talking to him.

He is in the custody of SHIELD along with Natasha and it is to be announced whether they'll be released. For now, they are talking between a glass wall because the two assassin are still yet to be trusted outside a room that's best made for situation like this and people like him and her. They can see Natasha in the other room which is just beside Bucky's and also glass. Of course Steve and Peggy were furious but to no avail.

"He doesn't talk because he have nothing to say." Natasha answered for him.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You're not part of the conversation." She replied but the assassin only smirked.

"Give him a few days or maybe let us finish our order so he could go out of the activation." She told them. She wasn't lying and in fact, they're receiving a help from the infamous Black Widow.

"Natalia." Bucky called to stop her. It's the redhead who rolled her eyes now but backed off. "She was telling the truth." He started. "I could only remember what happened after she fought me... and her. It's impossible but she has her magic." He smiled timidly.

They looked at the assassin in the other room and saw her moving her hands like someone doing a magic while looking them straight in the eyes with a smirk. 'Told you'.

But the two is too sad by what they learned to even mind her acts so she just stopped and decided to watch them quietly.

"B-but why does she seem in control of herself?" Steve wondered. By what they witnessed three days ago, Natasha does remember things although limited.

"I know my way out of it, he doesn't." Natasha interrupted yet again. But Bucky nodded.

"If it hadn't been for her, you wouldn't be alive right now." Bucky - no, the Winter Solder - said.

The couple nodded, they admit that. "Why are you talking to us?" Peggy wonders because he wasn't saying anything to his interrogator. If he doesn't remember them then why would he talk to them just like that?

"You are familiar." He only replied.

"Just like that?" Steve frowns in confusion.

The Winter Soldier nodded, not anymore bothering to say anything after that. Steve sighed but nodded.

They were just about to turn their back to go out when Natasha stopped them. "He told them something, you know. That he doesn't remember anything at all but they don't trust his word.. or they choose not to." She said with a hint of message in it.

Steve nodded, firmly. Keeping in mind to tell that to Agent Ward. "Thank you."

"She's oddly familiar." Peggy said when they were walking down the hall.

Steve frowned, remembering the redhead's face. He was too preoccupied with Bucky to even mind other people. "Now that you mentioned it..."

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha learned something from James and it made her heart ache with different kind of emotions. She also meets an important person from her past.

\---

There's nothing more comforting than the sight of the woman that he loves. The only person that made him feel human rather than a weapon that they were ordered to see each other; all those warm and light tap in the back to assure him that it's not his fault after getting himself back from the activation or those brief glance in his direction from time to time to check with concern that he's not torturing himself by the memories unidentifiable in the first place or maybe those fond small smile that is always enough to lift up his spirit. They were never free to begin with that's why small gestures like these are more than enough for him, for James.

And now, after years of a repeating cycle in their lives - activation, mission, cryo - there's a new affair for them both.

James and Natasha may be in neighboring cells with no way to touch each other at all, it's no reason to grant hope and motivation to the other. Like the old times, a small smile or those blue eyes starring deeply into the other pair of eyes that strikes green exclusive for the two assassins that never failed to make their heart flutter.

"Are you okay?" asked Natasha. James' interrogation is still on-going compared to her that lasted the first day. Maybe because he never said anything at all but her suspicion is too loud.

"I'm okay." He assured her with a little smile.

"What happened this time?"

They are both sitting cross-legged in front of the glass wall that connects their rooms. There are no other stuffs situated inside the cells except for the long sofa chair - SHIELD's being hospitable - in the other side from where they are, that is also where they sleep.

"Same old, same old." He answered. There's nothing new every time Agent Ward asks him, it's like he's only making sure that his memories remain forced forgotten. "Do you think they'd let us go?"

Natasha frowned by the question but answered nonetheless, "They will." Of course, she's also not sure with that answer but between the two of them, there's gotta be one to step up. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's been weeks."

"What? Do you think two assassins like us will be set free after five days?" She chuckled. It earned her a poor laugh.

"Well, you're not wrong."

"Just hang tight, James. We will get out of here and live our life together." She smiled fondly. She's kind of sure that James doesn't remember it quite well but there was a time they both planned it, hoped for it.

She also just recalled it happening recently in the middle of the night when she was deep in thought.

"Yes, we will. Where do you want our house to be?" It surprised Natasha because James look like he knows it all this time. He noticed his love's expression, "For some reason, I remember all our plans together."

He touched the glass wall between them which Natasha reciprocated over his.

Natasha wants to cry. No one has ever had the privilege to see her cry and make her cry except James. It's the sweetest thing a person that went through hell could ever hear - to know that someone held tight to that memories and never let it go - not even the fact that she got out of that hell.

"What? You're too fast! Marry me first!" She joked.

James seemed shocked, "What? Because I clearly remember we got married 1998."

It got Natasha laughing, "You asshole! You remember a lot!"

"If it's about our moments together then yes." James answered, serious this time.

Honestly, if someone is watching them personally, neither of them will be this free to talk and let out emotions, they are just not too trusting enough to take off their masks but if there is any hidden cameras, neither of them cares anymore. It doesn't even make sense.

"Hmm. How about 2000?" Natasha asked softly.

James smiled weakly, "Of course, that was the best day of my life."

The silence is getting too awkward so Natasha decided to change the topic.

"You remember the agents that we went with coming here?"

James thinks, "Uh, yes. Why?"

"How about the one with the red and gold armor suit?"

"I-Iron Man? Yeah?" He answered, unsure.

"I keep seeing him outside the door of the main room. I actually don't find him creepy but doesn't he have anything to do?" She wondered. Most of the time, he'd be outside the room either looking at her or just outside. She sometimes want to invite him in because he looks like a lost puppy. But he'll go in in his own accords.

"He seem to know you." He observed.

"Yes, I know him. Sort of. He helped me out of my activation." She told him.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"That he missed me. He even called me 'Talie'. Is that short for Natalie? Was I Natalie in my past covers?" She is genuinely curious.

James didn't answer.

"How about you? The man and the woman that visited you last time seemed to be desperate to make you remember them." The redhead asked back. Despite her interruptions from time to time, she still picked up the desperate tone from the two visitors, especially the guy.

"I have to tell you something." And it is her cue to listen intently.

"What?"

 _"Lately, I've been having dreams. It started when they visited. A man using newspapers as his shoes. I was able to connect it just this night."_ He explained in French hoping no one watching them understands it. It seemed impossible to hide because it could be recorded and rewind any time but he gotta try.

Natasha frowned. " _Did you see the face?"_

_"Unfortunately, no."_

"Tell me, okay?" She finished. They couldn't talk about it any longer.

She might or might not know the reason why James tries to hide it. It's because maybe he's not yet ready with whatever the dream reveals and she respect that.

They were silent for a few minutes when Natasha remembered something.

"I have a bad feeling about him."

"What? Who?"

"Agent Ward." She replied firmly. There's just something in him that makes him suspicious and the endless interrogation doesn't help at all.

"You're not the only one."

"That made me fall in love with you even more." Natasha playfully admitted.

James hid his blush by winking to her, "Well, that's the goal."

The redhead laughed. "You are absolutely winning!" She stopped slowly. "Anyways, do we also have the same-"

"I think so." James interrupted.

"Let's say it the same time. 1.. 2.. 3.."

"HYDRA."

-

"JARVIS, where's dad?" The first thing Peter asked instantly after waking.

His father informed him that he has to go somewhere but still within New York and now that it is morning and Peter is going to school yet no sign of Tony makes him nervous especially that his dad keeps disappearing and appearing without mentioning where after a mission three weeks ago. His gut tells him it is probably connected to his Auntie Nat but he still can't help but worry.

"He's not here, young sir, but Mr. Hogan is in the elevator on the way here." The AI answered.

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, someone ordered me to bring you safely to Malibu." A voice said from the elevator. He turned to see Happy walking towards where he is - sitting by the kitchen stool.

"We are going to meet Papa?" Peter excitedly assumed after hearing 'Malibu'.

"If you say so." Happy teased that earned him a whine. He laughed, "Come on, you are going to find it out. Pack your bags for a three days short vacation."

"But I-I have school." Peter said hesitantly.

"You're a good kid, kid. And you rarely miss school but it's not bad to have an absent sometimes." Happy comforted him, patting his head. "Besides, it's Friday so that means tomorrow and the day after that is weekend. You would only miss school for a day, don't worry too much."

Peter nods, "Okay." Before running back to his room. He didn't bother to ask if his father knew about it because he assumed it was him who made the order.

"I'm done! Let's go!" Peter beamed after almost an hour with only a travel bag on hand.

"Just a bag?"

"I'm sure we are going to Papa, I have lots of clothes stuck there." He said smirking.

-

The next day went by so slow especially for the two assassins that have nothing to do in their cell aside from talking to each other. It is not too long since they ate their breakfast when a number of agents and guards went to their room led by the Director with an eye patch.

"What is this?" Natasha asked, cautious and eyes sharp for any wrong movements that they may make against them.

"We're going outside." The Director eye both of them firmly.

Natasha scoffed, "What? Am I like your daughter that you can just take forcefully whenever you like?" 

"I don't take you forcefully nor you are my daughter, this is necessary for your case to move forward. We are going in California to ask someone for help to make you fill some space to your empty spot memories. Hopefully, he'll be a lot of help but I doubt he won't." Fury informed her. Natasha is confused, who could probably help her aside from the people in the Red Room?

"Who is 'he'?" 

"Howard Stark." The Director with an eye patch straight answer which caught Natasha off guard. She admittedly never expected that.

"Will James come with?" 

"No." 

Natasha frowned but didn't bother to reply, she just turned to look at James who's also looking at her like he's expecting her to, "I'll come back, okay?" She assured him that he replied with a small smile and simple nod. 

'I'm gonna be okay here, I'll be waiting.'

It only took her 15 minutes after given the time to wash up and prepare. There are at least four other agents that went with them in the quin jet on the way to California including Agent Coulson, Agent Barton, and two other blonde woman. She doesn't care whoever they are. The hours came by fast with the agents having fun with everyone's company and the Director joining them silently while Natasha remained in her seat. They must be all friends. 

"We are here." said Agent Barton who went back to the pilot seat for landing. Natasha tried to peak from the window within her view but she could only see the sky, she doesn't want to get up because it would only bring attention to her so she just waited while everyone looked out the window and awed.

"It's been ages since I last came here." One of the two unidentified blonde agent said while smirking. 

"What? You already went here the first time?" The other blonde asked, shocked.

"Not just the first."

"She goes here every summer when she was young, Bobbi." Clint answered from the pilot seat.

"How come I didn't know that, Sharon?" Bobbi asked sounding betrayed.

"You never asked." Sharon casually answered.

They are good to go out of the quinjet. Slowly, everyone went out led by the Director followed by Agent Coulson and the two woman Natasha just learned the name - from their loud conversation - to be Sharon and Bobbie while Agent Barton assisted her out, holding her right arms with his left - her hands are handcuffed.

"You know, I'm tired of hearing that same bullshit over and over." The taller blonde complained.

"It's because it's absurd to say something randomly."

"What? I'll just say it out of nowhere?" Clint and Sharon said at the same time, looking at Bobbie like she said something unbelievable.

"Argh. You guys are teaming up against me again." She whined and walked faster to fill the spot beside Coulson and Director Fury who's standing looking at something. 

"I'm sure she knew we are right." Agent Barton told the smaller blonde who only chuckled.

"Wow." They heard Bobbi when they are already situated beside the three. They also saw Tony Stark waiting for them leaning in a very expensive sports car. He is wearing a suit paired with sunglasses.

"Hi! Welcome to our humble abode." Tony said meeting them halfway. He shook hands with everyone but hesitated when it was Natasha's turn but still extended his hand toward to her clasped hands.

"Sharon! What are you doing here?" He playfully asked before putting his arms on the blonde's shoulders.

"What? Am I not allowed here now?" She glared at the man.

"On what part have I said that?"

They are now inside the Stark Mansion that is located in Malibu, California. The land is wide and surrounded by green - trees and grass - and the color outside is mostly white and the glass wall. Its view is so magical - the sea, just the sea and nothing beyond that. There is no houses nearby which is more free. The inside of the mansion, however, is also another awe-worthy. It is very neat and in place and very aesthetically pleasing. 

All seven of them including the billionaire directly headed to a specific room in the third floor. Tony knocked three times before finally opening the door. 

"Dad?" He called which a person sitting in the edge of the bed reading a book turned for, his hair is all white and wrinkles are noticeable but his smile is the same smile she sees everytime in her dreams - the only dreams which bring her a sense of normality because it is all positive and happy. 

Natasha frowned and shakes her head to shake off the feelings creeping up her mind. 

"Hello, son." He greeted with that oh-so familiar smile.

"Hi, dad." A boy waved - which they just noticed - from his seat in the sofa in the right side of the door.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Papa asked Happy to bring me here. I actually expected you knew about it but he said you have no idea whatsoever."

Tony glanced at his father before looking back at his son, "When did you come here?"

"He just came here. Let him be, Tony. An old man missed his grandson. If only you would bring him here more often." Howard scolds, eyes narrowing at his son's apologetic face.

Nick Fury cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if it took so long. We had to make sure that she is willing to cooperate and we monitored her actions for three weeks straight. But, the same thing Agent Coulson briefed you of what'll happen, we are here for your help with the Black Widow's memories."

"It's okay." Howard assured them. He looked around the room, looking for someone. "Where is she?"

Everyone instantly made way for the redhead who's in the back and it helped Howard see the person he's looking for clearly.

"Natasha."

And there she is, still the young woman when he last saw her. Like it's just yesterday then.

-  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the story interesting or the flow is too slow? what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parts of natasha's past with howard (and tony). steve and peggy learnt something.

_\---_

**_July 1975_ **

_It's time for breakfast in the Stark household, just the usual routine. Except that there's a slight change - maybe a change that is permanent - but they would adjust and slowly get used to it, to her presence. To Natalie._

_"Can you play with me today?" The five year old Tony asked not noticing the slight tension in the room._

_"Maybe after lunch, son." Howard answered before Natalia could._

_It has been exactly six days since she was able to find him - the only person who is somehow and mysteriously familiar - but Howard chooses to keep his mouth shout. No matter how his eagerness to know everything that happened within the last decades, he had to keep it to himself first. Both sides - the Starks and Natalia - have to be used with the new situation. On the first day, she introduced herself Natalia much to his dismay. No one knows how long this will last but he is sure to do his best to keep her with them. The first few days has been awkward and silent - still getting used to their new housemate - except for his son, Tony, who is very excited to have a sister who he can play with. Natalia asks questions every now and then like who is he, how is he familiar with her and such but it gone down after a while. He also noticed his wariness around them and the surroundings by how she so much secures the house in the morning and before they sleep. He have to ask her about that, he notes. Of course, there were typical questions coming from him but he knew for a fact it wasn't the complete truth given the mystery surrounding her - how she doesn't look like her age, how Natalia isn't her name when it should be Natalie and her alertness._

_"Do you know when you were born, Natalia?" Howard asked when they are now alone to talk in his office._

_She is sitting in the long couch far from the main table where Howard accept guests and business visitors while he leans on it with hands inside the pockets of his pants. The office is cozy and bright with a big window across the sunrise. A big picture of the Stark family is displayed in the right side of the room. And a lot of cabinets for important papers. There are flower and flower vases every corner and in the main table as well as the little picture frames which she can't figure out the subjects._

_"No." She said after thinking for a while. "I only know my age."_

_"You were born 1944, Natalia." He answered her unasked question. He doesn't know how would she not keep track of the year but he's not very sure with everything now. There's a lot of questions._

_She looks shocked but kept her composure immediately. It is also the one thing he noticed in her, she doesn't keep her emotions stay for more than a second. She plays with Tony with a straight face, it is weird. "If this year is 1975 then I would be 31 years old. Do I look like in my 30s to you?"_

_Howard sighed in her sarcasm, "I'm not telling you lies. I was there when you were born. I know it by heart."_

_He looks sincere and it made Natalie more shock that she could be. Why would someone - whatever is true - remember her birth date? No one does that. No one ever knows the exact date, the year, even her. Her handlers only tell her her age every after a long while and it is even for mission purposes._

_There is no calendar in the Academy, they don't let the students see it. The time exists but selective. They only get to know what year it is when there's a mission outside and after that the time stops for them. The time exists only in a mission. That's just that. But Natalia notices how the other students seems to outgrow her but there's no time for thinking, a mission awaits._

_"When is my birthday?"_

_"December 25. It's a very special occasion and it's even more special when you were born exactly on that day. You are our blessing." It is true and he's never gonna get tired reminding her that. By the doubts and confusion from her with the domestic happiness, he knew right there she wasn't able to experience it so he's gonna give his all to make her realize that she a got family in them and that she's loved._

_Natalia frowned, "What's the occasion on that day?"_

_"That's Christmas." The older answered despite his sadness._

_"Christmas? Oh! I heard that twice or thrice from my missions." She slipped, she knew that, but panicking wasn't an option - she knew sooner or later that's it's gotta be discussed if she's to stay with them - instead let him process it._

_"Mission? What mission?" It's Howard now who's frowning. The redhead eyed him, assessing him. She had to make sure first of one thing, trust. He's familiar, yes, but that will never be enough and she's not even entirely sure if that familiarity is about a good one._

_After a while, she took a deep breath. She made her decision. "Are you gonna keep me here?"_

_Instantly, with no doubt, Howard answered, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Because I'm an assassin." She said with a bit of hesitation. She may never admit it but she wants to stay here despite the lack of trust, the little boy filled a spot in her heart along with Howard and Maria - Edwin and Anna Jarvis included._

_Howard took a step back he didn't notice, too shocked that he lost his balance. "W-What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"What, what, what assassin? Stop kidding around." He's in denial._

_"I'm not kidding. You said it yourself I'm born in the 40s but still look too young. It sure would have raise doubts."_

_"I did! I did have doubts but never it occurerd to me you'd be an a-assassin." Howard said, panicking. Being an assassin was the last thing he'd ever imagine her to be, heck it didn't even cross his mind._

_"I'm from the Red Room Academy in Russia." She said nonchalantly. "You know that?" By the pale look that's very visible in his face, she got an answer. "They have a program there, it's called Black Widow. It's fight to the death there, literal death. The one left gets the title. I think you already have an idea who made it." She said, eyes directly in his. "Unfortunately, fortunately."_

_"H-how?" Howard still can't process it. "W-when?"_

_"I'm also looking for the answer, believe me." She answered before getting up and looking around the room. She stopped by the family picture. "Do you have any more questions?"_

_"H-how did you e-end up t-there?" He could maybe process the idea in days. It's too big and unexpected and it's his fault._

_"I don't know. You tell me." She answered calmly. Howard closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled. His questions could wait, besides what he learnt is too much, he doesn't know if he could handle another. Maybe it's his time to tell her what happened. To make her remember or remind her who she was and who she still is. He owe it to her. At the very least._

_-_

With Howard and Natasha alone talking in his room, the others stayed in the living room.

"I wish she could remember us." Sharon said out of the blue. There are different conversations happening at the same time within the area but it stopped right away.

"Huh?" Bobbi asked, confused.

"She will. Dad said so and I believe so. Right, Peter?" Tony said to comfort her. Sharon nods with a little smile.

Feeling excited that he finally got to see his Aunt up close even for just a while, Peter beamed. "Yeah!"

Those unaware of what's happening watched them frowning, "What's happening?" But, honestly, it's just one.

"After that, we could continue from where we left off. The only difference is our ages and the fact that we look older than Natasha now." Sharon chuckled.

"Hmm." Tony said with an eyebrow raising to her. Like an attempt to remind her of something or someone, rather.

"Oh." Sharon nods after realizing what he's trying to say to her. "Yes, that."

This time, almost everyone is lost.

Tony got up from his seat beside Clint in the long couch, "You know what, let's play Uno!" He clapped gathering the attention of everyone.

"We have a work to do." Nick Fury said nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on, don't be a fun killer. It's just a game for passing time. Besides, Dad may be an old man but he knows her. She won't run." He tried to convince the Director.

"Does he?" The Director replied before going somewhere.

Tony shrugged it off before turning his attention back to the rest, "What do you think?"

Much to his expectation, everyone cheered.

"Let's go!"

"I'm gonna crush you, guys."

"You wish."

"Does anyone want to tell me what was that about?"

-  
  


**_November 1949_ **

_"Wow! Uncle, I 'ant that!" Howard turned his head from the newspaper he's reading to his niece pointing at another kid nearby licking his big and colorful lollipop. It must have what caught Natalie's attention. They are in the garden of the hospital where Natalie is currently admitted for her surgery five days from now._

_"It is not good for you, baby. But when the Doctor says you are good to eat them Uncle's gonna buy you thousands and bigger and all colors of the lollipops you want." He smiled at the four year old who suddenly became sad but thankfully didn't cry, it's not recommended and supposed to be prevented according to her doctors._

_"Okay." She just replied weakly. That breaks his heart but they both have to follow orders for her own better health._

_He lift the kid up before settling her in his lap and kissed her in the temple,_ _"You know that Uncle doesn't like seeing baby Natalie sad, right?" She nods. "Ask Uncle two of anything you want and I'll give it to you -" He thinks. She signed 'right now' with eagerness which makes him chuckle. "Okay, right now. And the other is when you get out of the hospital! Do you want that?" He cheered and the kid clapped in excitement. "But, ops, ops, no food that are not allowed yet, okay?" He interrupted when she's about to speak and it removed the smile of off the kid's face._

_He smiled when she thought of another else. Other kids would have insisted on it or cried but she really is different and amazing and brave. He's so glad to have her and he prays she get through all of the weaknesses in her body because he doesn't know what would he do if she doesn't. She's already his child, he treats her as one already._

_"I wan' another beary!" She exclaimed in delight. "The blue one and big and a star!" He smiled in the specifications. It's good that he thought of it already for her upcoming birthday next month._

_"You want another teddy bear? But, you have lots and lots of them already?"_

_"But, they need another friend."_

_"Okay." He nods, he would still buy it nonetheless. "How about the other one?"_

_She thinks cutely. Looking upwards like the answer is in the sky. Suddenly, she pointed somewhere on it. "That! The sky is color blue, I wan' to see it up close. And at night, hmm, will I see the star bigger from there?" He looked and there he saw an airplane._

_"Hmm. I don't know." He looks down at her guiltily. He whispered. "Uncle just sleeps if it's night time."_

_She chuckled._ _"I won't sleep. I'll look for them and stare at them alllll night."_

_"But, the airplane is moving?"_

_"And then I'll look for another." He laughed, kissing her in the head, her determination is really amazing._

_"Why do you love the star so much?" Hugging her closely to him._

_"Because Daddy have it!"_

_The next day, holding a slightly bigger than Natalie plush toy of Captain America, he went inside her room with a big excited smile on his face._

_Only for it to be washed away miserably._

_Natalie is gone._

_"W-where is s-she?" He asked in panic to the two secret agent of Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate he ordered to watch her for just an hour. Just an hour. "Where is she?!!"_

_By the look in their faces, he knew they didn't get to do their job right. Someone made it inside unnoticed and managed to break the kid out. How's that possible? Except if it's a professional and an expert._ _Howard looks outside the window, lost and defeated. It's through the window. The fucking window._

_Months passed, Howard doing his best to find her and at least find a trace of her and start there but none._

_Christmas has never been so lonely before._

_With the help of Edwin Jarvis, slowly but not totally giving up, Howard reluctantly accepted she's gone._

_-_

"Why are you still awake?" Steve asked after noticing the empty spot beside him.

"Just thinking about a lot of stuff." She responded by the window.

They have their own small cozy apartment located in Brooklyn. It's where they've been staying after being given a choice by SHIELD to stay and work for them or live their life they weren't able to properly live then. They chose the latter.

"Like what?" 

"Howard, Bucky..... Natasha." She stopped for a moment. "I don't know why Howard won't talk to me." Despite not looking at him, she felt his confusion with her words. "I heard someone mention him a while ago when we went to visit Bucky. I got curious, looked him up in the internet." She sighed. "He's alive. Retired, of course. But, alive."

"Just like that?" Steve is genuinely curious with how fast that went. He still doesn't how the new century works.

"Yeah, just like that." She chuckled. "Unlike you, I provide some time to learn new thing from this time. They got real amusing things. So advanced." She teased but also encouraged him. "The news of us being alive is all over the news, I doubt he has no access to know about it. I just want to talk to him, make him realize that I- we are not in any way holding a grudge against him. That we understand. That's the only reason I could think of of why would he not let us know about him."

Steve nods, walking over to her to hug her from behind. "He'll talk to us, I know that. Maybe he's just building up his courage or anything. Besides, we have Tony, we can ask him anytime."

"It's just - it's been months. I just want to meet him again, I wasn't able to say goodbye properly and I miss my best friend."

They stayed silent for a little while. 

"What about Natasha?" 

Peggy sighed. "Let's just say everything about her is odd. I have an odd feeling about her. I have an odd sense of familiarity with her. Her hair, it's odd because it's like I've seen it before. And her eyes, those emerald pair of eyes, it's so expressive and emotionless at the same time, it's so beautiful and I've never felt so pleased and amazed that I wanted to just be lost staring at them. There's only one person who keeps appearing in my mind when I see her.."

Steve just listened intently. He, himself, have a feeling of who it would be. But he never brought it up because they discussed not to a few months ago. But if now is the right time to open that topic, if it would free Peggy from her thoughts, he'd listen.

She turned around to look at him straight in the eyes, holding him by his nape and his hand snaking around her waist, she said. "Natalie." 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anybody like the story? hehe. more character parts soonnn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha and james are slowly moving forward in remembering. clint talks to fury. howard finally talks to peggy and steve.

\---

Waking up, Natasha felt a pair of eyes watching her. It would be alarming if only she wasn't aware that she, along with James, are still locked up in their respective cells.

"Hi. Good morning." Natasha heard and then saw the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. It's not big, it's too small and short for her liking, in fact but it's the most genuine, sincere, and for her.

"What a good day to start the day then." She grinned, sitting up.

"Well, it's just fair, I was watching you." He replied.

"I noticed, yeah." She playfully rolled her eyes before going to their usual position - the glass wall between them - James is already there.

"So, how was yesterday?" The man conversed.

"It was... familiar. The way he tells me the memories I don't even remember myself, it was so familiar. He talks to me like I'm a child he's trying to put to sleep. But, I liked it. He knows what I want, how I prefer it be. I-i'm so lost, I admit, my whole life I was in the Red Room, raised and trained to be a killer but I remember a man - when the Agent who interrogated me showed me his picture - singing me to sleep while I was in his arms. I don't even know if that was me. And then I met him personally, I knew it was him, its was us. The stories he told me I knew it wasn't made up, I believe so. I was just there, silently and obediently listening like there's something in me that's seeking for something. Before the Red Room, before my life gets ruined, I was with him. He's my godfather." Natasha told him but looking at nowhere with a longing look in her eyes.

"Godfather?"

"Yes, he raised me. I don't know and I didn't ask where my parents were, though." She dismissed the topic. "One of the stories I don't quite believe but is actually true is that I'm a very sickly child. I have more than ten ailments." She grinned, suspiciously excited to share it to him. "In fact I was supposed to have a surgery before the Red Room took me."

"Why do you seem excited?" James asked, eyes narrowing.

"Red Room saved me!" She cried out, laughing. "Look at me, I'm still alive! I would have been dead before I even reach 10 years old but I'm alive and instead killing other people."

James' saddened but couldn't find any words to comfort her. He knew despite her sarcasm that she's questioning everything. That she's miserable more than him. "I'm sorry."

Natasha's smile - covers - disappeared. "I hate it when people say sorry for something they haven't caused to me."

James nods, head down.

"It's okay." The redhead comforted. That's just it. Both of them lacks the skill in comforting people, it's not part of their training, it's a weakness.

"It's okay." The brownhaired man echoed but now softly smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Anyways, I know how old I am." This time, she looked at him expectantly to guess.

"Uhh, 26?"

"I'm 68!"

He blinked. Then blinks again. "You don't have white hairs."

"Well, you, too."

"What about me?" He points to himself confused.

"Pretty sure that both those two enhanced human comes here because they know you." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, that." He nods. "Speaking of, they visited me here yesterday while you were gone. Accompanied me and they told me some stuff too."

"Did you remember some things?" Pulling her legs closer to her chest. James did the same.

"A few, yes." He played with his hands. "They told me about HYDRA, that we fought together with our team, Howling Commandos. He shared how they defeated Red Skull but to sacrifice his, their life in the end. They never expected to wake up in another century. Our life pre-HYDRA; apparently, he's a very sickly man too and a target of bullies and since we are best of friends, I would always save, rescue him although he said he doesn't need any because he could have handled it." He softly smiled, remembering how the man told the story. "It was all thanks to the serum. His physique and strength, he's also basically immune to any sickness. His recovery is twice an ordinary human can. He doesn't age quite the same time as others. Same as Peggy, she also had another version but without the changing of physiques. Generally speaking, they are no ordinary." He sighed before looking up again, meeting the pair of green eyes.

"They told you all about that?"

He softly nods, "Yeah"

"They must be really desperate to get in touch with you." The redhead commented but, she's smiling. Glad that there are people willing to help them remember. Glad that they're both slowly moving forward to what they hope freedom.

"I'm glad, too." But, he frowned after a little while. "After they left, I have some thinking. Well, I have nothing else to do but think here, no?" He grinned.

She chuckled, "If I have any ideas, I'd suggest it. Unfortunately, I'm stuck, too."

"If we were like bestfriends and he was born like a hundred years ago, wouldn't I be the same age as him?" She nods, encouraging him to go on. "I think, I think I also have a version of the serum but HYDRA's. And now that you mentioned your birth year, I think you do have it, too." He made sure not to break eye contact, watching her expression.

She was silent for a while, thinking. "It made sense. We wouldn't know for sure after the countless memory wipes, but that's the only explanation for now." She said nodding.

"That's why we still look like in our late thirties. Maybe the cryochamber have something to do with it, too." He explained further.

Natasha remembered something, "You know, I also don't understand something. Howard mentioned how I was kidnapped when I was like 4 going 5 years old but he also told me that I was with them during Tony's younger years." She frowned. "Unfortunately, he wasn't able to continue because he needs to rest early."

It made James think, too. After all, they have nothing else to do but think inside of the four-cornered cells.

-

Clint Barton keeps pacing back and forth in front of the SHIELD Director's office. His feet is acting on its way, he can't force it to stop. But what can he do? He's nervous. Oh, not really. To say that he's nervous is an understatement. It's beyond that. He can't name it properly, maybe anxious? But, that's not what more important right now. It's the fact he should be preparing himself to not stutter in front of the Director.

"Agent Barton, what brought you here? Do you have a meeting with Director Fury?" Agent Coulson asked closing the door behind him.

"Uhh-" Before he could finish speaking, he saw the other agent opening again the door he closed just seconds ago. "N-no, don't!" But he wasn't heard or so he thought.

"Director Fury, someone is here to talk to you." Coulson informed.

"Who?" Clint heard from the guy he hope to talk with.

The other agent motioned for him to stand within the Director's view - beside him. "Agent Barton, sir."

The Director's right brow raised on the sudden visit. "Hmm? I don't remember having a schedule with you but, come in."

Phil Coulson turned to him, patted his shoulder with a slight concern but determined look. "Good luck." He knew, the moment he got a good look of the marksman, that it would probably be personal.

Now, it's just the agent and the director. Clint, as instructed, closed the door and walked further inside the room to stand in front of director Fury with the table between them. The latter is looking expectantly at him, waiting for what he came there for.

The office is just a wide space painted in white with a set of office furniture - office chair, table, a pair of couch for accepting guests, and a black drawer. The view of the outside from the top floor would easily be relished as soon as entering the door through the wide glass wall. Facing its back from it is the main table of the director and right in front is the 292-inch television. There are also two long black couch covering the space in the middle of the room across one another for more guests, if necessary, and a long table in between. Every furniture is covered in black. While two floor lamps are situated each around the tables. Everything else is a blank space.

He sighed, there's no turning back now. "Good afternoon, sir. I apologize for coming here unannounced."

"Go straight to it, Agent. My time ain't unlimited." Fury informed, only eye gazing at him.

"It was about the two assassins that were brought here almost a month ago." He said slowly, knowing this statement would shed some light to his reason for coming.

"No thanks to you."

He nods, "I know, I know."

"What about it?"

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with them?" He asked carefully.

"Classified."

The blonde sighed, talking about levels automatically limits him to information, pressing wouldn't do him good. "I understand." He nods taking a step back.

"Good."

"Is there a chance at the very least..?" He asked poorly. He isn't even sure someone would hear. Sighing, the younger in the room encouraged himself to continue, going here is already a risk so why not make the most of it, "...that they'd be given an opportunity to prove themselves to change?" This time loud enough.

The older's look intensified, reading him but Clint didn't falter, a pair of blue battling another pair of brown. Fury sighed, giving in. "Yes, maybe they do. Maybe. You don't know that. They are trained killers, assassins, killed a lot of people, they know how to manipulate their way into a person. We can't possibly risk the safety of our organization for what you think two killers 'changing'." He explained then passed by the agent but stopping after opening the door. "You got your indirect answer. No more questions. I'm serious, Agent. Now, if you please." Waving his hand for the marksman to go out.

Clint shook his head, gathering more courage. "It is because of that." It is not a question - partly because Fury is serious with that 'having another question', he'd end up somewhere an office doing a paperwork. He hate that.

The latter didn't reply, released his hold of the door's handle before leaning on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are you going at?"

"This is perso-"

"No, Agent, this ain't personal. There was a deal, remember? This is professional. To you, yes, it is personal but, the professional part is involve. Choose. But, you've gone this far. Don't waste it." He said firmly.

"No, I know, I know trust was damaged years ago. But, you gotta trust me-" The blonde said almost desperately.

"We're not going there, Barton. It ain't about anything near that. This is protocol, we're following protocol. To me, as the director, all are purely professional. It's not about you." The eye-patched man warned seriously.

"No, no. It's completely understood and I never intend it to sound like it's about me. But, I know what I saw, I know what I witnessed. A mistake was learned and I would never let it manipulate me again. The guy years ago, it's weak, but that's not me anymore, okay? I learned. That's what I'm going." He explained attentively. Watching his words and the director at the same time.

"Why are you so keen of protecting her?"

Clint loosened up, feeling the lighter ambiance. "I'm not protecting her. Like I said, it all goes to what I witnessed back in Russia." He shook his head. That's right. "I understand the deal. I respect it. Losing my badge? Okay. But, I'm gonna hold on to my words, sir. She's worth it, they're worth it."

_-_

It is Sunday of the same over the weekend vacation of Peter but they are already making their way back to New York too early. He can't find it in himself to be sad, why would he when his father and grandfather are both comfortable in their seats inside of the plane with him. 

Despite the plane being too spacious for the three of them plus two other guests, Peter chose to sit beside Howard. He didn't see his grandfather this whole month mainly because his father were too preoccupied to accompany him. But, he'll never blame his father for it, it's something - someone - he's been dreaming to meet again. Being a soon-to-be 11 years old, it is already big enough for Happy to take him to Malibu and then leave him until the going back home time comes, his grandfather's there and never would be alone because there are two nurses, a doctor, and a chef - guards, too. He'll survive a weekend there. But, Tony is just too protective of his little boy to live through a weekend with about 3000 miles between them. Of course, there are circumstances he have to go away for more than 2 days and more than 3000 miles but for businesses purposes. That's also why Peter expected that his father knew he'd be there in the first place. It's never because Tony doesn't trust his father with Peter but even the grandfather himself doesn't like the idea of it even if his grandson is with him. His unstable health and weak immune system due of his old age wouldn't be able to entertain Peter and take care of him if things go bad. It's just for this month though because the father and son always make sure to visit him way before that.

"Aren't we too clingy today, dear?" Howard asked with eyes closed when he felt Peter's hug tightened slightly. 

"You want it, too." His grandson pouted which made him smile. It's true.

They heard Tony snort, "He sees his grandfather, he forgets his father. What betrayal is this?"

"That you're really not my favorite." Peter said playfully which earned him an eyeroll from his father.

Howard chuckled when his son glared at him. "Oh, so anybody whose favorite is me?" He asked to the wind with both arms up high. "No? Yes, that's what I'm talking about." When no one answered because the only two audience are busy laughing on his drama.

"Why are we here?" The kid asked looking around. He thought they'd go straight to Stark Tower.

"To meet important people." Howard shortly replied.

They are in the primary residence of Howard Stark in his younger years. His grandfather decided to stay in their house in Malibu early in his younger years so he doesn't remember this much.

"Where?" Peter asked curiously.

"There." Howard pointed to a bench beside a tree in the backyard. Thy spotted a man and woman sitting.

And like they have a super-hearing, they turned back to look at them as if hearing them approach. "Hi." The woman greeted.

Howard smiled, waving. "Hiya, Peg."

It was Peggy and Steve and they definitely have no ordinary ears.

They met them halfway with much enthusiasm. "Oh god. I missed you. I missed you so much, Howard." She's already tearing up by the time he's within her reach to hug him. "How have you been?"

Howard hugged back, "Well, you can see I'm a very old man now." He playfully said.

"I can see." Peggy said as an attempt to tease him which earned her a chuckle.

"And I have a son and grandson, too. I had a good life, Peg. You have nothing to worry about." He assured her with a little smile.

Peggy genuinely smiled, "I'm glad."

"This is my grandson. Introduce yourself, spider." He turned to Peter and gestured to him to come closer.

"Hi! I-I'm Peter." He shyly introduced himself. The kid felt his grandfather's arms around his shoulders.

"Hi, dear. He's so cute, Howard." She said with real warmth before looking back to her best friend.

"Well.." Howard shrugged. Peggy rolled her eyes. He felt his son's eyes jokingly glaring at him

"Uh, here is the father." He tried to make his presence known.

Howard ignored him, "And unfortunately, this is my son." But he smiled proudly.

"You know me already. We've seen each other before." He only said.

"I'm really sorry for only notifying you yesterday. I know it's a bit of a rush." Howard apologized.

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's still in New York, it's not much of a hassle." Steve assured him.

Tony interrupted, "Um, I apologize for interrupting. But, it's not bad to continue the conversation sitting." He cheekily smiled before ushering them in the bench the two enhanced were sitting at not long ago.

"Yeah, my legs are hurting." Howard said before leaning in to the kid for support.

"I'm just gonna go get us something to eat." Tony waved.

He's not too far away when he hears his dad said, "I was kidding. I'm so lucky and thankful to have Tony." His father told them with so much gloriousness.

He smiled.

He went back with seven Chinese take-out for the five of them in case anyone wants to eat extra.

The catch-up conversation went on with Peter and Tony only joining when asked.

"I'm sure we are not here just to catch-up on things, right?" What a way to end the laughter.

Peggy and Steve smiled understandingly to Howard. "Yeah, we sure ain't."

The latter stood up, this time using his cane to assist him. He walked further and the others just following through. Tony stopped his son before he come after them, it's their moment. It's their privacy.

Then they stopped.

Peggy held her breath. She doesn't even think she can take another, if she deserve another. They thought everything's fine. That everything's gonna be fine. The other night was spent thinking of possibilities. Of how their family is finally complete after all that they've gone through. Planned the next step when everything's settled down. Hearts full of expectation and hope, they slept with no regrets. Because everything's gonna be fine.

Then, Howard called.

Smiling, they went to the location. There is no reassurance, yes, but, parents have that strong connection with their child. So, they followed through - believed - that.

High expectations are really the most disappointing.

Because what's in front of them is something they didn't believe was real.

Their biggest fear.

.

.

.

_**Dorothea Natalie Rogers** _

_**Born: December 25, 1944** _   
_**Died: 1949** _ ****

\---


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skye johnson!

\---

"What's happening?" Hill asked when she was welcomed by the chaos. Agent Barton and Agent Carter trailing behind her.

"Commander Hill, there's been an attempt to break in in the algorithm." Agent Sitwell replied, almost out of breath by all the running from computer to computer. "It lasted only for a few seconds. We are currently tracing where it was and what exactly the goal is."

Clint sighed exasperatedly. He told her not to do anything and just wait. But, she's too stubborn. He made sure no one sees him leaving before going to a secluded area, "What did you do?" When the person in the other side of the phone answered.

"I was trying to break her out." A woman's voice defensively replied.

"Skye.." He said weakly before scratching his head, thinking. "God, they're gonna trace you."

"I was in an Internet Café far from my apartment. Don't worry, I didn't act without a plan." She assured him.

"I told you to let me handle it." He scolded her.

"Yeah, I listened but did your boss listen?" She sassed. "I gave them one month but, they are past due."

He snorted, "Any CCTVs?"

"Deleted."

"Witnesses?"

"Too busy playing."

"Fingerprints?"

She laughed, "Clint, the moment I left someone was already taking my place. And I doubt they'll go that far."

"You never know." He sighed before closing his eyes to calm himself down. "The next time you do that, make sure you succeed." He snickered.

"Oh, you bet I will." She said smirking before hanging up.

Clint lightly punched the wall in frustration. "I was fucking kidding."

-

Natasha and James are talking when they heard the tiny buzz of their cells. They looked around suspiciously. No one is out there to open it and it is doubtful to let the door open for them to walk out free and alone.

The glass door slides open fully. Opportunity is waving at them. They remained in their seats but fully alert. It could be a trap. Different scenarios are already running around the two assassin's minds. As imagined, the main door slides open fully not long after. No guards pointing their guns at them; no one's waiting at the very least.

After counting up to five, the two immediately sprang up to leave. But only one step outside of the room, there are at least twenty guards pointing their weapons at them.

"You guys should have known better." Agent May said firmly. The gun point switching to the two assassin.

In the right side corner, Agent Barton and Agent Carter are nonchalantly watching. With the former face palming himself disappointed. If they were the primary agents assigned to handle the case of the two assassins, they'd be in the frontline but coming there was as back up though there are obviously at least personal reasons.

"No fights, I hope." Sharon sighed.

"You are wishing impossibly." Clint replied. "God, she really did it. She's insane." He's talking to himself.

Sharon frowned, "What are you talking about? You knew who did this?"

"Shh. It's someone I know, yes. But, she won't listen to me." Clint shushed her, looking around if anybody heard.

"Outside SHIELD?" Clint nods poorly.

"You broke a lot of protocol today, Agent Barton. You're screwed."

The latter only nods defeated. "I know, I know. Don't rub it in."

Sharon only patted him in the back of his shoulders.

"The door's open. Thought you guys have some '10-seconds, I'll change my mind', can't take the opportunity get away." Natasha smirks. Both hands in her heads.

"It's not our doing, Black Widow. How did you contact outside to break you out?" Agent May asked but slightly feeling confused now.

"Only a couch in the cell. How do you suppose I did?" She said it like they are some kind of idiots.

"You are an assassin. You have all the ideas and sources you can get." The agent accused.

The redhead scoffed. "I'm not a magician."

Agent Ward interrupted, "This place is full of agents. Do you really think you can get out of here without a scratch?"

"Wanna find out?"

-

"Haven't you still figured it out?!" Phil Coulson shouted. He is rarely seen angry but at this point, the lower level agents needs some motivation. They almost lost dangerous fucking individuals!

"Not yet, Agent Coulson. But, we traced it to a local internet café." Jasper Sitwell replied.

"The same internet café the first attempt was-?" He stopped abruptly.

"Yes." Sitwell nods.

"Then, send some agent there and ask around for any suspicious acts if you're having a hard time locating them." He frowned.

"We did, okay? They got some information. We are now tracing where the hacker could be at this very moment." 

"We found her!" One of the agents exclaimed.

Coulson glanced at him before turning back to Agent Sitwell, "I'm going. Update me if she moves."

-

Melinda May pushed her to seat. She looked around, this is not their cell anymore nor any room they've been before within this building. In case of any exits, there's only one door used for entrance and exit and it's heavily guarded. The room has a white exterior. There is no furniture in sight aside from the single table and three seats placed in the middle.

"Wait here for a minute."

The redhead didn't bother to reply nor at least give a glance her way. As of they have any other option. She met eye contact with James and received a reassuring nod. She shortly smiled.

"You would have been released--" The tall man entered looking at his wristwatch. "--30 minutes ago from your cells but caused a commotion instead." He eyes them disappointedly.

"Secure your main system, then." Natasha smirked despite her own confusion as to who would try to break them out.

Fury ignored her, "Do you know why you'll be released in the first place? Well, partly." Natasha only looked at his eye. "Five people believed on you."

It's now only the three of them in the room, given privacy to talk as ordered by the director himself.

This time, a frown crept into her face so visible. "Who?"

"Tell me, Miss Romanoff and Sergeant Barnes--" James flinched at the name. "-- tell me yourself why."

"I don't believe you'll let us go based on words." James observed.

"Uh-huh." He walked closer to them. "The month of waiting is not for nothing, of course. There was monitoring that happened and surprisingly, you behaved."

"That's just it?"

"It's supposed to be. But, I have three questions and one condition." He sat in front of them. "Deal?"

"Depends." James answered.

"Okay, it's not harmful any way." He tapped his forefinger in the table. "One, who was the mysterious hacker who were trying to help you break out?"

Natasha sighed tiredly. "No idea." She said looking directly at Nick Fury's eyes.

He only nodded, "Okay, you're meeting her in at least half an hour." Then taps his middle finger in the table beside the other. "Two, one month has passed. Any new memories recovered?"

"If you're asking if we remembered the story told by the people in our past then, yes." It's James who answered.

The director assessed him for a few seconds, "Lastly, you mentioned a certain organization in one of your conversations. Care to elaborate?"

The two assassins looked at each other. Communicating.

James sighed, "What exactly?"

"You didn't mention more than one organization as I remember." The tall man said with a matter of fact tone. "But, okay, HYDRA."

Green eyes look him intently, "What about them?"

"You are not too ignorant of what HYDRA is, aren't you?"

"What do you exactly want to know?"

"Everything you know about and in connection to them."

-

"... rest assured we will rise against those who shield us from the truth and nothing, nothing can stop us in.." The door of her van sliding open made her stop. She looked straight in front of her for a few seconds thinking of what to say next.

She saw two men wearing black suits as she turned her head to look at her right, "Hey... waddup?" said unsurely as a black cloth covered her head.

It was not too long before a light is peeking from the tiniest holes of the cloth, the door slides open. One of the two men from earlier dragged her out of their own vehicle.

"Where are we going?" No one answered her.

He is still holding her. They are in an elevator, she can feel her body going up. Another few steps and a door sliding open when they slowly stopped.

"Is this SHIELD?" She asked innocently. It's a mistake, they shouldn't know she knew their existence.

The hand holding her tightened, "Hey, let go of me!"

Her eyes closed tightly by the lights striking her, it got too used by the dark. She looked around to study her surroundings and see if anyone is familiar.

There is only four person; the two men from earlier, a man wearing an eye patch, and a poker faced woman. She noticed another white room by the corner but there is no glass window to see anything inside.

"The hacker is finally here." Someone welcomed referring to her. She frowned, it is the tall man wearing an eye-patch.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know SHIELD?" He asked back, looking slightly amused.

"I asked you first."

"You got a point. Yeah, yeah. I'm the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury." He offered his hand when he's already in front of her.

"Director? You're the Director?" She screamed. "Where is she? Free her!"

"Who?"

"Natasha." She answered confidently, not showing any signs of intimidation.

"No. Of course I knew that, we found you. You're the one that caused panic to my agents. No doubt you're a member of Rising Tide. You were able to break in to our server and succeed. That's a brave move, kid. But that's not what I was asking." He eyed her intently like any wrong move she does will be judged by him. "Who is the agent behind all the information about our organization?"

She panics. No, she should have listened. She should not have looked down on what they could do. And, now it's her fault if he gets fired.

"Skye." A voice called from behind her.

"Clint." She called back with voice hinting apologies.

"Sir, I'll take full responsibility." He said right away.

"No! You didn't make me do it! I was stubborn, I'm sorry." She felt like crying now. "Sir, he didn't make me do it. I swear. Don't listen to him."

"But, you do know about SHIELD." One of the man who brought her there.

"Through Rising Tide! I'm a hacker. I was tracking something and it led me to your organization. I got curious, I digged deeper." She explained hysterically. Never did she imagined it would come to this. It's safe, everything is done according to plan or so she thought.

"You're still a threat to our organization. Agent Barton will be punished and so are y-"

"Hey." They heard a deep feminine voice interrupted. Skye turned to look, it was from the door of the white room.

The person she risked everything and got so stubborn to save. The person she's been looking forward to see. The person she respects and look up to. The woman who saved her life. After all these waiting years, Skye got to meet her finally.

"Thought we are free." The redhead continued. Skye looked dumbfounded but eyes are longing.

"From the cell, yes." It was the Asian woman silently watching and observing in the corner. "But, you are still not allowed to go out of this building."

"When is that gonna happen then? After a year?" A sarcastic remark from the man following the redhead. She's still not glancing at Skye much to her dismay.

"If that is what it takes to ensure civilians' safety, then yes." Is the only answer of the Director before turning back to the two people feeling ashamed. "As promised, here is the mystery person behind the unsuccessful break-out."

That's when the redhead only glanced at her. She never felt so conscious standing there but she does now. There's no any hint of recognition or frustration in her eyes, it's too lacking of emotion but it's what made her more nervous.

"Wrong timing." She said coldly that no one could identify if she's bluffing or really disappointed.

The woman in the corner immediately turned her look to the latter by what Skye can only recognize as a frown. All of them, actually. She forgot that she's being surrounded by spies.... and assassins. And based on the spy movies she watched, they are very controlled when showing their expressions.

"Can we leave this place now?" Natasha asked impatiently. 

"Agent Coulson, if you please." The Director ordered which earned him a nod.

The agent and two assassins passed by them without even glancing one more time. Is that it? After she tried to help them? No 'thank you'? 

"In order to ensure that you don't try to exceed past the premises, you will have to wear an ankle monitor that would allow us to track your whereabouts and alarm us once you try to escape. Allow Agent Coulson to guide you there." He explained before looking back to the agent again then they took off.

-

It has been hours and Skye is still not allowed to go home, she's given enough food to eat and water to drink but that's just it. She's bored to death without her laptop to entertain her, but that particular gadget is the most forbidden in her possession right now because of her exceptional skills in hacking.

Clint, fortunately, has been called in a project he's a part of. This time, she's oblivious to what that could be. She's still hoping that he'd not be punished to the extent of losing the job he's come to value. 

The doors slides open and the Agent she learned the name is Phil Coulson entered. "There is a good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" 

"Bad news?" She said unsure.

He smiled a little, "Since you were injected of the truth serum during your interrogation earlier on, Agent Barton would not be given the worst punishment you think we would give. He didn't tell you anything about the organization so he's good. Partly. But, negotiable."

Skye frowned, "Isn't that supposed to be a good news?" 

"Maybe. As I said, partly but negotiable because it's up to you. Here comes the good news. You are good to go but we are offering you a chance to stay. We could use some of your skills. If you accept our offer, there will be no consequences for both you and Agent Barton." He explained calmly but the small smile never left his face.

"You realize that you are blackmailing me?" 

"Is it working?" He asked. "SHIELD is not a bad organization, Ms. Johnson. And Agent Barton is a loyal member and friend."

Skye let herself be confused. Part of her wants to be a part of this, Clint is here, he'd never let her in any harm's way though he'll never admit it. And she also wants to be closer to Natasha even from her disappointment of the latter ignoring her. Digging deeper, she knew SHIELD is a good organization, too.

"How much do you pay?"

\---


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers.

\---

_It was a typical but pleasant morning in a particular apartment in Brooklyn, everything is as a routine except there is something planned for the day. Steve woke up before the sun rises to go for his usual morning run while Peggy - who just woke up an hour after the former got up - prepared breakfast and start her day listening to the daily news._

_"Daughter of heroes Captain America and Agent Carter, where is she now?" She froze but still managed to stand in front of the television to listen attentively with the news, breakfast completely forgotten._

_"It is the famous talk of the town nowadays, right Elise? After both of her parents confirmed to have survived seven decades trapped in the ice, it is a miracle, that survival." One of the news anchor said._

_"I don't think that was a miracle, Chris, leave me in the freezer for ten minutes, I'll be dead." Elise joked. "But it is safe to thank it to the super serum in their blood." She followed which Chris replied with a nod._

_"Yes. Their each version of the serum saved them, no doubt, which is a relief for every citizens of America because the legends they only read in the history books are alive." He said before flipping the script to another page. "And now that was why the same people are wondering, where is their daughter? Would she reappear like her parents?"_

_"If she is to reappear like her parents, it is basically not from being trapped in the ice. Let's ask Christine who is live from Times Square." She asked to the reporter stationed in Manhattan._

_"Elise, Chris, Natalie Rogers was nine months old when both of her parents sacrificed their life for the lives of the people in New York - leaving her to the guardianship of godfather, Howard Stark. In 1949, the news was spread around the world that the only daughter of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter went missing a month before her 5th birthday. Her godfather used all of his connections, even announced a ten million dollar reward to whoever finds and brings her back to him safe and sound. The search lasted for at least 6 months before the NYPD itself announced it hopeless. No one knows if Mr. Howard Stark himself gave up or conducting his own search. Unfortunately, she wasn't found since then." She reported looking straight in the camera before motioning her hand around the area. "And now I'm here in Times Square where her parents first found themselves standing in this modern world and to also ask around if they believe Natalie is still alive after being held captive sixty-two years ago and no positive news heard during those years."_

_Steve turned off the television before the first interviewee even answered and seats beside Peggy. No one dared to speak, plans silently changing. Peggy encouraged herself to speak, "Kidnapped? She wasn't found. What happened to her?" She asked, both unsure if it was for Steve or herself. "Is she dead?"_

_Steve held her hand, "No, Peggy. She's not dead." He tried to assure her although his voice are on the verge of breaking and it sure will once he tries to say another word._

_"We had plans, Steve. I thought we'll start to find her today, try to ask SHIELD if they are willing to help. And if not, we'll do it ourselves even if we're still adjusting in this time. All for her, just to find her. I was so excited and nervous but why." Peggy cried. Steve just did his best to comfort her, trying not to shred a tear, one has to remain stable even just for this moment._

_What's the purpose of having a second chance to live if the person that keeps them alive is not here?_

-

James and Natasha are behaving well for the weeks that they've been let free outside of the cells. It's not that bad, they gave them a more welcoming room - within the building, of course - and they are allowed to basically everyone can touch. By everyone means despite any level they've got and that includes cafeteria, the gym, the library, garden, and anything that a student can enter in their school.

Ignoring the brief glances of the agents, they peacefully eat their dinner in the cafeteria. The food is great that's why every breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even snack time, they're here - the staff that serves food is very friendly and gentle, although not friends, they get to feel less out of place - they don't really care that much about that - with her small talks.

There is no familiar face anywhere within the area. They all seem to be the lower level agents. Why? Well, there are two obvious reasons: first, they look at the two assassins every five seconds which means either they are intimitated by their presence or they are nervous that something might happen, both are a sign of weakness. Second, no one seems to be in a hurry because high ranking agents usually have a lot on their plate. Apparently, they found out about the level thingy when they tried to go dig deeper to what they are slowly remembering. There are some that got answered but there are also those that are highlu classified. Hmmm.

To be honest, they are quite bored. There is nothing interesting within the building, all they do is eat, train, go around their limited access, and sleep - not that there have been any difference when they were still in the hands of HYDRA.... but still.

Oh, there is one familiar face. The woman who tried to break them out. Skye Johnson. She's one of the many agents looking at them every second, her only difference is she wants to approach but hesitates. Her table is not far from theirs, they are in a same column with a table between them. This has been happening every time they meet - not just in the cafteria - since the day she officially became a part of SHIELD.

Natasha is curious and usually with her, curiosity needs to be explored. Of course, she found out some things about her already. One being her connection to Clint Barton, the Hawkeye. But, she is yet to find how and the reason behind the event weeks ago. It will come to that. And she'd approach them one way or another.

Halfway done, some agent rushed to the table beside them and whispered, maybe it's a secret but he's successfully failing to hide it because it's loud they can clearly hear. It made the redhead roll her eyes. Obviously the hacker also heard it by the way she tenses to the mention of Clint before running out the door.

"How do you know that?" His friends asked with suspicion.

"I saw Agent Barton with a man wearing a weird costume in a CCTV footage somewhere going out of New Mexico." He answered rapidly.

"And how do you know that?"

"I was tasked to find his whereabouts, of course."

This kid is definitely breaking protocols by saying this. By that piece of information, it only takes a brief glance between one another before following Skye.

It's easy.

They found her in the emergency exit with no CCTVs anywhere and rarely people that passes by. She's in her laptop doing her magic.

"If you didn't leave, you'd know they are somewhere outside of New Mexico." It startled the kid, almost losing her grip to the gadget.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I believe."

The former looked in her ankle then back to her face. She chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Now, find where exactly their destination."

She'd do that in any other circumstance, she got the skill but there's enough proof of this kid's own skills, she'd left her that task.

Silence.

The kid probably got awkward despite her hurry, "T-this is hard."

"Yeah?" She lazily replied without expecting a reply.

Silence.

"Found it!" She got excited but it's only her who's celebrating, her smiles slowly fades with the awkwardness.

"Where?" Bucky asks.

"Germany."

-

...HYDRA

...Red Skull

...Howling Commandos

...Bucky

...The plane

...'Oh my god. This guy's still alive.'

...Natalie...

Steve hit the punching bag so hard that it flew ruined across the room. Peggy turned worriedly to the man who seem to remain oblivious of her gaze because he just began to punch another one.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He didn't reply in the first few seconds, "Yeah."

"That doesn't sound okay to me." Moving in front of the punching bag to steady it for the blonde.

"Just got a lot of thoughts in my mind." He only answered, weakening his punch.

"Why did you slow down? Give it your all."

Steve looked worriedly at her, "But, you're-"

"Are you looking down at me now, Rogers?" She challenged and the next hits doesn't hold back anymore and just like she said, Peggy's holds it like nothing.

"I feel anger to myself about everything Howard told us." He said in between punches.

"It wasn't your fault." Peggy just said as an attempt to assure him even though she also holds deep regrets and blames herself.

"It is, Peggy. No matter how hard I tell myself the same thing, it all happened because of me."

Peggy shook her head before moving to drink water. They are both blaming themselves, there is no other words to say that will not relate to her. Just as soon as she left her previous position, the punching bag went flying... and ruined again across the room.

"Trouble sleeping?" They heard from the doorway.

"You here with a mission, sir?" Steve politely asked leaning in the ring.

"I am."

"Trying to get us back in the world?" Peggy asked.

Nick Fury glanced at her. "Trying to save it." He gave her a file, Steve moving beside her to see. "But, I believe we already agreed on you being a part of the Avengers Initiative."

"HYRDA's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean when he was looking for you he thought what we think that the teserract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy that's something the world sorely needs." The eye patched man explained.

"Who took it from you?" Steve turned to him curiously but serious.

"He's called Loki." He started before saying more information. His last sentence was a question. "Anything you guys want to say regarding the teserract that could help?"

Steve carried a punching bag easily in his shoulder exiting the room, Peggy following behind with their things.

Peggy snorted. "You should have left it in the ocean."

-

"H-how would we get there?" Skye asks having a hard time to keep up with their fast pace.

"Do you have a passport?" Uhh, she doesn't know if it's a joke or what? The redhead glanced, "So when we get there the fight is over."

She's getting it but.... "We're stealing a quinjet." Bucky asnwered directly.

"What????" She screamed in shock. It made all of them stop, she immediately put a hand above her mouth.

They can't afford to attract any unwanted attention now that they are out of the building. The ankle monitor easily taken off by the two former assassins. That she can't believe. " _hmm,_ _finally._ " Like they were waiting to take it off for a long time but holding back.

"Uhh, sorry. H-how? Where?"

"We don't know. You tell us." Skye bit her lower lip. Yeah, she knows where it is. Perks of entering the system, learns something useful in time.

"I-I-.. But, I got to follow rules." She reasoned. The redhead in front of her raised her perfect left eyebrows. It shaked her. "Ohh, okay. Umm, I know the way. But, it is kind of dangerous?"

"Don't worry about it." Bucky said.

"A-are you gonna k-k-k???" She asked unsurely.

Natasha knows where the question is going. "No."

Skye stopped for a minute, staring at the both of them. But, immediately glanced at somewhere else because the stares back at her is too intimidating. "Well, if you say so. Okay, follow me."

Bucky winked at Natasha which the latter replied with a smirk before following the kid back to the building.

-

When they got to Germany, Loki is already fighting Iron Man, Captain America, and the Agent Carter. The two former assassins watched it take place, carefully learning their technique. Once, the three is taken down by the weird costumed man who attempted to use a scepter to a crying kid nearby.

Natasha ran to the boy and started fighting the man, James following closely and fought behind his back. Just then they knew that he is no ordinary. The scepter holds a magic, a real magic. That is why they don't let it touch them.

Soon, the three got back in their stance to fight alongside the two. The god not long after handcuffed tightly and lead towards the quinjet. Natasha, James, and Skye - who did her best to evacuate civilians - stood behind which Steve noticed.

"Aren't you following?" He asked gently, eyes longing.

Skye only looked at her two companion, she'll follow wherever they decide to go.

"Well, they already know we are not there back in New York by now so we are going back." Natasha answered flatly.

"It's okay. I'll tell Fury what you've done to help us." Steve panicked, he wants to be near her and ask her if she's okay.

"We have a quinjet with us." Bucky informed.

"Just come with us. Fury might even change his mind." Tony, who also noticed one redhead not following behind, said grinning. "Besides, we can just ask someone to bring it back to its place."

"Well, if you want to." Bucky replied back with a grin.

"James..." Natasha silently objected.

He only held her hand in assurance.

It was awkward.

The tension in the quinjet is on edge. If one makes a quiet noise, it startles almost everyone.

Thankfully, they got to a Hellicarrier - as Skye informed - with bumps in between and an added god on the way.

Fury raised his brows. "This is the second time you guys brought outside of your mission."

"Well, it would fail if not for them." Tony replied a matter of fact.

"Well, it means they went out when they are not allowed."

"Director Fury, just notice how it helped us. It doesn't matter now what they did when we can attest its usefulness to succeed into bringing Loki in your custody." Peggy explained firmly.

"We saw it ourselves. Don't ever think of having the upper hand in deciding on this." Steve added.

The Director gave them one last firm glance before leading them in a room - maybe to have their debrief.

The three newbies in the Hellicarrier looked around in amazement - although there are two certain assassins who tries to hide it.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Bobbi said once they entered.

"Well, well, well, look who're you?" Tony asked.

The bloned stood from her seat. "Ha! Funny." She rolled her eyes.

"First time to see you, I believe?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Bobbi Morse, an agent of SHIELD." She offered her left hand that has no cast.

Peggy accepted it and eyes wondering to her right hand. "What happened?"

"A mission, ma'am. But, it was a success, thankfully."

"Yeah, you did good." Peggy nodded.

They proceeded.

-

Clint - or so a brainwashed him - attacked starting through an explosive arrow.

Everything is a mess.

Hulk got transformed with Natasha in the same area which makes her the most likely of target in his eyes.

Steve and Tony tries to bring back the flow of the Hellicarrier.

Peggy checks the cell where the god, Loki, is only to see it empty. From her right, an uresponsive Agent Coulson lies.

Despite her shock and the terrific experience with the Hulk, Natasha chose to fight the brainwashed Agent Barton. She won.

They learned the fall of their loyal agent.

Clint Barton opens his eyes with complication. Eyes can't seem to focus. Once it did, Skye is seating beside his bed assuring him and a seat beside the door is Natasha.

"He's gonna make his play soon, today. We gotta stop him." He told her.

"Yeah, who's we?"

"I don't know... whoever's left... in the chaos I made." He blames himself for it.

"Don't do that to yourself, Clint." She assured or try so.

Steve came. A bit hesitant with Clint but Skye defended him and Natasha having added some that assured his doubt.

Individually, they prepared to be completely prepared to fight. Together, they fought the god.

The Avengers is born.

\---  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been long since i last updated. but my today's my birthday sooo. hope i hear from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> wp : nataliasoul
> 
> natasha romanoff deserved better


End file.
